


Masked

by thirtccnthdoctor



Series: Time Hop Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtccnthdoctor/pseuds/thirtccnthdoctor
Summary: Lucie Johnston is a normal twenty one year old university student with everything a head of her. That is until one night. The night which changes her life forever. The adventures she'd always dreamed about after watching each episode, becomes her life now. She won't be living through the adventures chronologically either.31st January 2020 is where her journey in our universe end. 2009 is where her new journey starts in a completely different universe, then she bounces back and forth between years and friendships.
Series: Time Hop Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. O N E

**Cardiff City, United Kingdom, 31st January 2020**

* * *

HUMMING A TUNE, a young blonde haired woman smiles at the people she walks by them. Her piercing blue eyes shine as the sun shines down on her.

The girl skips up the steps towards her house, and takes out her keys from her handbag. She unlocks the door and smiles when she greets her neighbour leaving their house.

Bending down to the floor, she picks up the letters that must have been posted through her door. Muttering to herself, she shuts the door with her foot. Throwing the letters down the counter, she leans over to put the kettle on. 

Smiling to herself, she grabs her Doctor Who cup and makes herself a cup of coffee. Biting her nails, the young woman waits impatiently for the kettle to boil. As she pours the hot water into her cup, her phone rings. Quickly answering it, she places it on loudspeaker.

"Hello, Lucie." Her coworkers voice echoes through the room.

"Hey, Harry." The young woman greets. "What's up?" She takes a sip of her coffee.

"I needed to ask you for a favour." Harry replies.

"What?" Lucie asks with a sigh.

"Would you be able to cover on Sunday?" Harry questions her.

"I can't. I'm going up to my moms." Lucie sighs.

"Please, Loo." Harry pleads.

She sighs, "No, Harry. Get Daniel or Beth to do it." Lucie hangs up the phone.

Walking into her living room, she places her cup on the coffee table. She switches on her tv and cuddles into the pillows on her sofa. Her smile widens as she sees that Doctor Who is open on Netflix. 

"Listen, sweetheart. Just come up it doesn't matter." Her mother speaks.

"I'm coming up anyways. I'm Lucie Johnston and I don't do as I'm told." Lucie speaks into the phone. "Night. Love you." The young woman placed her phone on the night stand beside her.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, the young woman turned off her lamp and rolls onto her side. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. 

* * *

RING RING. RING RING. RING RING. Groaning, Lucie's hand slaps her hand across her bedside table and finds her phone. She answers it.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" She sits up with wide eyes. "Nah, you've got the wrong number. How do you know my name? Wait what? What do you mean look out my windo-. Holy shit." Lucie's eyes bulge out even more. 

In the sky, isn't the sun or the moon. Instead it's a whole load of planets. Lucie's hand moves up towards her face as she covers her mouth in disbelief.

"What do you mean? How early am I what?" Lucie questions. "Have I met the Doctor yet? The Doctor isn't real. They're not actually real. Leave me alone." Lucie hangs up the phone.

She moves away from the window and closes the curtains. She grabs her phone and goes to google. She types in 'Doctor Who' but there's nothing that comes up. She drops her phone when it rings again. Suddenly the name, 'Martha Jones' pops up on her phone. She gasps.

"This can't be real." Lucie mutters to herself. "This isn't real." Lucie rocks herself back and forth.

The phone continues to ring until it stops, Lucie picks up the phone and rings her mother's number.

"The number you have dialled is currently unavailable." The voice on the other end responds.

"What?" Lucie mutters to herself as she rings her father's number still nothing.

Letting out a shaky breath, Lucie changes into something warmer. Walking out of the house, Lucie looks up towards the sky and rushes towards the town centre. 

Sprinting, Lucie makes sure not to bump into anyone as she runs. Her eyes dart around and they linger on the sky. She is unaware however, of the man who is looking her direction. The man jogs towards her and hugs her.

"Get off me!" Lucie pushes him off of her. "Oh my god." She exclaims.

"Miss me?" The person asks.

"You're John Barrowman?" Lucie stutters in amazement.

"It's your first time meeting me." Jack groans. "Come on." Jack places a hand on her back and gently leads her towards the hub. 

She follows him down the steps that leads them to the hub. Letting out a whistle, Lucie looks around in amazement, to her it looks a lot bigger than they make it out to be on the tv. She looks at the rift in awe, she notices Ianto looking at her and Jack.

"Lucie?" Ianto questions.

"Is that Gareth David-Lloyd?" This causes Ianto to look at her in surprise.

"It's her first time meeting everyone. Remember last night when we got rift activity, Lucie, here, fell through the rift." Jack explains.

"Wait what?" Lucie looks up at the man behind her. "First off, I'd rather be called Lou, rather than Lucie. Second off, I can't have fell through the rift. It's impossible, you only read about these things stories and comics." The young woman looks sharply at Jack.

"Jack, check that computer for anything else. Loo, you wanna help me check this computer out." Ianto smiles warmly at the young woman.

"Sure." Lucie smiles back, missing the wink that Jack sent Ianto's way.

The two look through the different tv programmes, they stop at the Paul o'Grady programme. The two burst out laughing at what Paul's just said.

"Ianto! Lucie! Time and a place." Jack scolds the two.

"Yeah, it's funny, though." Ianto mumbles giving Lucie a sly high five.

"Gwen, come and see." Jack calls out.

Lucie skips over towards the computer and stands in between Jack and Ianto as Gwen joins them at the monitor.

"Twenty-seven planets, including the Earth." Ianto explains.

"No, but what's that?" Gwen asks as they all watch as the planets are moved out of the way and red dots are placed on the monitor now. "That's not a planet." Gwen points out.

Jack places an arm around Lucie's shoulders as she lets out a shaky breath, she now knows which episode she's in. It's the one which loves but she hates the second part. 

"3,000 miles and closing. But who are they?" Gwen asks just as Jack's phone begins to ring.

"Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale. Tell me you put something in my drink." Jack speaks into the phone. "Not a word. Lucie's just arrived. No I mean through the rift. It's her first time meeting me. Anyways, where are you? Oh. Nice for some. Did you get that thing working? I met a soldier in a bar. Long story." Jack explains.

"When was that?" Ianto asks, causing Lucie let out a snort.

"Strictly professional." Jack responds to Ianto.

"1,500 miles, guys. And accelerating. They're almost here." Gwen says as she doesn't take her eyes off of the monitor.

Lucie looks at Jack, who is still on the phone to Martha. Then voices of the aliens which always send shivers down her back, echoes through the hub. She feels Ianto pushing her into the middle of trio.

"No." Jack trembles. "Oh, no." He moves the phone from his ear.

"What is it? Who are they? Do you know them, Jack?" Gwen asks her friend.

**"Exterminate. Exterminate."** The voices boom as Jack presses his lips against each of their heads as his eyes begin to water.

"There's nothing I can do." Jack hugs them close as Gwen and Ianto place their arms around Lucie who is trembling. "I'm sorry. We're dead." Jack informs them all.

Lucie watches as Jack moves to the computer as the machine begins to make noises.

"The shields are down! There's too many of them! Abandon ship!" A man's voice sounds through the speakers this time.

"The Valiant's down." Jack bellows.

"Air Force retreating over North Africa. Daleks Lansing in Japan." Ianto turns and faces Jack and Lucie.

"We've lost contact with the Prime Minister's plane." Gwen tells Jack. "Jack! Manhattan." Gwen reminds him.

"Martha, get out of there. They're targeting military bases, and you're next on the list. Martha, I'm telling you. Don't use Project Indigo. It's not safe." Jack yells through the phone. "Martha, don't do it! Don't!" Jack screams into the phone.

Lucie jumps back into Gwen as Jack kicks the table in despair of the lost of his friend. Lucie looks at him with fear in her eyes. 

"What's Project Indigo?" Ianto asks Jack.

"Experimental teleport salvaged from the Sontarans." Jack closes his eyes as he explains. "But they haven't got coordinates or stabilisation!" Jack raises his voice.

"So where is she?" Gwen asks Jack.

"Scattered into atoms. Martha's down." Jack looks at Gwen with tears in his eyes.

Lucie breaks away from the group and sits on the steps by the medical bay Sniffling, Lucie wipes her eyes and they begin to cloud up with tears. 

**_There's way out of this,_** she thinks to herself. _**I'm truly stuck on this universe without my mum or dad.**_

She looks out the corner of her eyes as she sees movement coming towards her direction. She sees that it's Jack, he sits next to her wraps both his arms around her. She hugs him back.

"Do-do my parents exist in this world?" Lucie whispers to him.

"Loo, I'm so sorry." Is all what it takes for Jack to say before she crumples into his arms. "Shh. It's ok." Jack begins to calm her down.

As Lucie calms down, the two sit silence as they listen to the pleas from people all around in the world. Lucie stares at a head at the wall in front of her as they listen to the voices.

"This is the Commander General of the United Nations calling the Dalek fleet. We surrender. Repeat, we surrender. Planet Earth surrenders." That voice then dies down.

**"... humans selected for testing will follow Dalek instructions. The Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! You will obey Dalek instructions without question. You will obey your Dalek..."** the Dalek is then cut off by an incoming transmission.

"Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice. Is there anyone there? This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?" The woman's voice echoes through the entire hub.

"Someone's trying to get in touch." Gwen says as she types on the computer.

"The whole worlds crying out. Just leave it." Jack says as soothes Lucie's hair as nestles into his arms.

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you! Now, stand to attention, sir." This causes Jack and Lucie to look at each other and rush towards the computer.

"What?" Jack questions. "Who is that?" He looks at the computer with wide eyes.

"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister." The woman introduces herself. 

"Yeah, I know who you are." Jack says.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Lucie." Harriet informs the older man, causing Lucie to look at him with a smile.

"That's you told." Lucie laughs.

Jack laughs and tickles her sides causing her to let out a giggle. She pushes him away and stares at the computer as she watches the people, the people who she grew up with on her tv, talk in front of her.

"Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road, are you there?" Harriet then calls out.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. That's me!" They hear another voice respond. 

"Good! Now, let's see if we can talk to each other." Harriet then puts up the three video calls together with a final one ready and waiting. "The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through. I'll just boost the signal." She faces away from the computer and types away.

"Hello?" The unmistakable voice of...

"Martha Jones." Jack bellows out in happiness. "Martha, where are you?" Jack then asks.

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan. Next second, maybe Indigo tapped into my mind 'cause I ended up in the one place I wanted to be." Martha says.

"You came home." Lucie and Jack hear Martha's mum. "At the end of the world, you came back to me." She finishes.

"But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on." Martha explains.

"It did. That was me." Harriet explains. "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister." Harriet flashes her ID once again.

"Yes, I know who you are." Martha smiles nervously down the camera.

"I thought it was about time we all met... Given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith." Harriet introduces the older woman to Jack.

"I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen." Jack praises her.

"Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns." She nods towards the young boy next to her.

"All the same, might I say looking good, ma'am?" Jack flirts with the woman.

"Really? Ooo." Sarah Jane blushes.

"Not now, Captain. And Martha Jones." Harriet introduces "Former companion to the Doctor." Harriet then says.

"But how did you find me?" Martha then asks.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor." Harriet responds.

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" Martha then questions Harriet.

"No, that's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable." Harriet tells them all.

"And you invented it?" Sarah Jane looks at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"I developed it. It was created by the Mister Copper Foundation." Harriet tells them all.

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon." Jack interrupts. "Martha, back there at UNIT, what, what did they- Give you? What was that key thing?" He is cut off by Martha.

"The Osterhagen key." Martha holds up the key.

"That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones. Not under any circumstances." Harriet demands.

"But what is an Osterhagen key?" Jack then questions.

"Forget about the key, and that's an order." Harriet glares at them all. "All we need is the Doctor." She then softens her tone.

"Only, excuse me, Harriet, but. Well, the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?" Sarah Jane looks at the woman with a questionable look.

"He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew, I knew That one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear." Harriet informs them all. "I told him so myself, and he didn't listen." She finishes.

"But I've been trying to find him. The Doctor's got my phone on the Tardis, but I can't get through." Martha responds.

Lucie watches as they all realise what Martha has just said. Her eyes dart from each person on the screen. Her eyes cast to Sarah Jane's picture. 

She hates the fact that they don't actually know what happens to Sarah Jane after Elisabeth Sladen dies. Whether she is alive or not.

"That's why we need the Subwave. To bring us all together. Combine forces. The Doctor's secret army." Harriet tells them all.

"Wait a minute. We boost the signal. That's it. We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift." Jack tells them all.

"And we've got Mister Smith. He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth." Luke then interrupts Jack. "He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time. Billions of phones, calling out all at once." Luke exclaims.

"Brilliant. Who's the kid?" Jack smiles at the young boy.

"That's my son." Sarah Jane tells him.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones." Ianto introduces himself as he pushes Lucie out of the way. "Er, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks." Ianto then says.

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth." Harriet informs them all.

"Ma'am." Jack salutes her.

"Thank you, Captain. But there are people out there dying on the streets." Harriet tells him. "Now, enough of words. Let's begin." She tells them all.

**Yes I've started a new book. I hope you guys are ready for this book. Yes, this is a book where my character jumps from episode to episode, Doctor to Doctor. I'm sorry for how badly written this is. I'm really nervous about it as well.**


	2. T W O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short. I tried my best to make it long but it didn't work that way. Anyways let me know what you guys think of this chapter.

**Cardiff City, United Kingdom, sometime in 2009**

* * *

Lucie grabs her phone from her pocket, she looks at the number that is currently on the screen. She types it into her phone she grabs an extension wire and places it in her phone.

She then jumps out the way as wires explode in front of her. Glancing to her left, she sees Jack looking down at her with a soft smile. She smiles back at then moves back towards her phone.

"Opening Subwave Network to maximum." Harriets voice sounds through the computers.

Jack moves Lucie to the medbay and makes sure that she's out of reach of any of the explosions. Glancing around, she watches the screens as she sees the 

"And sending." Jack yells out as circles of energy pulse from around the rift and up to the surface.

Things are going Bang! with the energy overload. Lucie covers her ears as everything begins to get loud.

"I think we've got a fix." Jack yells out as he moves his face away from the sparks.

"Harriet, a saucer's locked on to your location. They've found you." Gwen looks over at the others as she tells Harriet.

"I know. I'm using the Network to mask your transmission. Keep going." Harriet informs them all.

**"Exterminate."** They hear the Daleks screech

Lucie joins the others at the computer as they hear the windows from Harriet's house shatter. Feeling her eyes water, Lucie realises that this is the scene she hated as Harriet didn't deserve this death. No-one did. No one deserves to die at the hands, well whisk, of a Dalek.

"Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood. You're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me. He chose his companions well. It's been an honour." Harriet says as she gets up to face the three Daleks who have smashed their way in, and shows her ID. "Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister." She says.

**"Yes, we know who you are."** The Dalek tells the woman.

"Oh, you know nothing of any human, and that will be your downfall." Harriet informs the Daleks.

**"Exterminate."** The Dalek screams.

The first quarter of the screen dissolves into static. Lucie moves her hand to towards her cheeks and begins to wipe her tears. Jack notices and pulls her into his arms. Just then they hear a voice, then two new people appear on screen.

The Doctor and Donna take Harriet's quarter of the screen. Lucie stares the screen in awe of hero being in front of her and talking to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jacks yells down the screen. "Doctor, it's the Daleks." He then explains.

"Oh, he's a bit nice. I thought he'd be older." Gwen tells them.

"He's not that young." Ianto replies.

"Definitely not that young." Lucie smirks at Jack who nudges her.

"It's the Daleks. They're taking people to their spaceship." Sarah Jane tells him.

"It's not just Dalek Caan." Martha says.

Then everyone begins to speak over the top each other. Sarah Jane shows the Doctor her adopted son, Luke. Jack and Martha tries to tell the Doctor about the Daleks.

"Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant. Lucie, you look so young." The Doctor smiles at the woman, Jack nods at the Doctor as if to tell him it's her first time meeting everyone. "Look at you all, you clever people." He continues to smile.

"That's Martha. And who's he?" Donna says. "The one beside Lucie." Donna points.

"Captain Jack. Don't. Just don't." The Doctors warns her.

"It's like an outer space Facebook." Donna smiles.

"Everyone except Rose." The Doctor mutters.

The scanner then goes blank. Lucie turns around and stares at Jack with wide eyes. She watches as Jack grabs his phone and dials the number that Martha phoned from earlier. Ianto grabs the young woman tells her to monitor the computers with him.

"Gwen, Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us." Ianto looks Gwen with wide eyes.

"Martha, open that Indigo device. Now listen to me. Lift the central panel." Jack informs Martha. "There's a string of numbers that keep changing But the fourth number keeps oscillating between two different digits. Tell me what they are." Jack says as he rushes down to where they store the weapons.

"It's a four and a nine. We could never work out what that was." Martha tells Jack as she looks down at the device.

"Yeah, that's the teleport base code. And that's all I need, to get this thing working again." Jack smiles as he activates his wrist teleport. "Oscillating four and nine. Thank you, Martha Jones." Jack ends the calls

"We've got to go." Jack tells his two friends as Gwen gives Jack a big weapon as Lucie makes her way over. "We've got to find the Doctor. I'll come back. I'm coming back." Jack smiles at the two as Lucie stands beside him.

"Don't worry about us. Just go." Gwen tells the two.

"We'll be fine." Ianto reassures Jack.

"You'd better be." Jack grabs Lucie's arm and loops it with his.

They vanish from the two in front them. Jack and Lucie appear in a deserted street. Jack then blasts a Dalek. Lucie sees Rose gets to the Doctor first. Donna and Lucie race towards the two who are on the floor.

"Get him into the Tardis, quick. Move." Jack tells Rose and Donna as he and Lucie arrive. "Lucie, you go and open the TARDIS doors." He orders the young woman.

Jack picks up Rose's gun and holds the two guns in separate hands. Lucie runs ahead and opens the TARDIS doors for the others. She closes the door after Jack.

"What, what do we do?. There must be some medicine or something." Donna looks up at Jack and Lucie, who hides behind Jack's tall figure.

"Just step back. Rose, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next." Jack informs the blonde woman.

"What do you mean?" Donna asks, Lucie's heart breaking for the woman in front of her even though she knows what's gonna happen but she can't give anything away.

"He can't." Rose sobs. "Oh, no. I came all this way." She says as she notices his hand beginning to light up.

"What do you mean, what happens next?" Donna asks she stands next Jack who puts his hand around her shoulders.

"It's starting." The Doctor says as his right hand begins to glow.

"Here we go. Good luck, Doctor." Jack says as he pulls Rose towards him.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Donna asks them. 

"When he's dying, his er, his body, it repairs itself. It changes. But you can't!" Rose says as she grips onto Lucie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating." The Doctor says as his body begins to turn to a golden colour.


	3. T H R E E

**In the TARDIS, sometime in 2009**

  
  


The Doctor has golden energy streaming from his hands and head, and he, Jack and Rose believe he is regenerating. With an effort, the Doctor turns and points both hands towards his spare hand in the jar by the time console. It absorbs it and he is released.

"Now then. Where were we?" The Doctor asks the foursome.

Donna, Lucie, Jack and Rose are stunned at what has just happened in front of them. The Doctor checks on his glowing spare hand. He blows on the jar and the glowing stops.

"There now. You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me." The Doctor stands and adjusts his tie.

"So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there. My handy spare hand. Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax. Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What do you think?" He smiles down at Rose.

"You're still you?" Rose asks timidly.

"I'm still me." The Doctor smiles then he and Rose hug.

"You can hug me, if you want. No, really. You can hug me." Donna smiles at Jack.

Lucie rolls her eyes at Donna's playful banter. Just then the Doctor makes his way over towards Lucie, who smiles nervously at him. He takes a hold of her shoulders and studies her face.

The Doctor notices how young her eyes look. He also takes a note of what she's wearing and smiles down at her.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi." Lucie replies back. "Ah, I'm still in my pjs." She tells him.

"I noticed. Is this your first adventure?" The Doctor then asks her.

"Yep." Lucie nods.

She lets out a gasp as the Doctor hugs her close. She hugs him back, he lets go and he makes his way towards the console. Donna hugs her next. Lucie can tick begin hugged by Catherine Tate, well more or less Donna, off her list now. Then Rose hugs her. Rose hugs her the tightest. Rose then joins the Doctor at the console. Lucie leans against the railings as she watches the others.

"They've got us. Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop." The Doctor says.

The Tardis tilts with a jerk. Lucie stumbles as the floor beneath them shakes as well. Donna steadies Lucie and they all look at the screen.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." Jack tells them all.

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna looks at the Doctor with a confused look.

"Rose, you've been in a parallel world. That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?" The Doctor asks Rose.

"It's the darkness." Rose replies.

"The stars were going out." Donna adds.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so I could. Well, so I could..." Rose stutters.

"What?" The Doctor stares at her.

"So I could come back. Shut up." Rose glares at the Doctor as he smiles. "Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything." Rose explains.

"In that parallel world, you said something about me." Donna tells Rose.

"The dimension cannon could measure timelines, and it's, it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you." This causes everyone to stare at Donna with wide eyes, Lucie looks at her with sadness however.

"But why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick." Donna tells them all just before anyone could answer the scanner beeps.

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard." The Doctor says as they all hold onto something to keep them from following.

**"The Tardis is secured."** They hear a Dalek speak.

**"Doctor, you will step forth or die."** They hear the supreme Dalek screech.

Lucie stares at the doors with wide eyes as she hears the sounds of the Daleks 

"We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in." The Doctor explains.

"You told me and Lucie that nothing could get through those doors." Rose exclaims.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack mumbles.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting Tardises, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood." The Doctor tells them all.

"What about your dimension jump?" Jack asks Rose.

"It needs another twenty minutes. And anyway, I'm not leaving." Rose tells the Doctor.

"What about your teleport?" The Doctors then asks Jack.

"Went down with the power loss." Jack informs him.

"And you can't go anywhere right now as it's not time. I really hoped that you were lying about your first adventure being this dangerous." The Doctor looks at Lucie with soft eyes. "Right then. All of us together. Yeah. Donna?" They all turn around and see that Donna is staring at nothing. He snaps her out of it.

"Donna?" The Doctors walks over.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do." The Doctor tells her.

"No, I know." Donna smiles softly at him.

Lucie feels Rose grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. She jumps when she hears the Supreme Dalek once again.

"Daleks." Rose smiles.

"Oh, God." Jack laughs nervously.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us. All of it. Everything we did. You were brilliant. And you were brilliant. And you were brilliant. And you are brilliant." He tells Donna, Jack, Rose and Lucie, who all smile at him. "Blimey." He sighs.

The Doctor leads his companions out of the Tardis. Donna is lagging behind. Lucie stands in between Jack and Rose, who stand protectively beside her. Lucie turns her face towards the ceiling of the spaceship and notes how many Daleks there are.

**"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"** The Supreme Dalek screeches.

**"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"** The Daleks chant.

Donna stops inside the Tardis, the heartbeat thumping in her ears. The Doctor looks up at the phalanxes of Daleks flying around.

**"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"** The Daleks continue to chant.

**"Behold, Doctor. Behold the might of the true Dalek race."** The Supreme Dalek bellows.

"Donna! You're no safer in there." The Doctor tells the red-haired woman.

The Tardis door slams shut, trapping Donna inside. This causes everyone to turn and face the TARDIS.

"What?" The Doctor yells out.

"Doctor? What have you done?" Donna asks him as she tries the TARDIS doors.

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything." The Doctor tells her.

"Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind!" She cries.

"What did you do?!" The Doctor sneers.

**"This is not of Dalek origin."** The Supreme Dalek tells the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Donna yells out.

"Stop it! She's my friend. Now open the door and let her out." The Doctor pleads.

**"This is Time Lord treachery."** The Supreme Dalek sneer at the Doctor.

"Me? The door just closed on its own." The Doctor tells the Dalek.

**"Nevertheless, the Tardis is a weapon and it will be destroyed."** The Supreme Dalek informs the Doctor, just after the Dalek says that a trapdoor opens under the Tardis and it drops.

"What are you doing? Bring it back!" The Doctor looks down. "What have you done? Where's it going?" The Doctor looks back up at the Supreme Dalek.

**"The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy. The Tardis will be deposited into the core."** The Dalek thunders.

"You can't. You've taken the defences down. It'll be torn apart!" The Doctor snaps.

"But Donna's still in there!" Rose tells the Supreme Dalek.

"Let her go!" Jack runs behind Rose with Lucie beside him.

**"The female and the Tardis will perish together. Observe. The last child of Gallifrey is powerless."** The Dalek tells them.

An image of the Tardis bobbing in the molten core appears. They all turn around and face the image. Lucie covers her mouth as tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Put me in her place. You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!" The Doctor begs.

**"You are connected to the Tardis. Now feel it die."** Lucie could hear the smile in the Dalek's voice.

Lucie rushes over and stands on the other side of the Doctor. She and Rose hold the Doctor's hand as the Tardis vanishes. Lucie watches the Doctor's reaction closely.

**"The Tardis has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"** The Dalek questions the Doctor.

"Yeah." The Doctor mutters a reply.

**"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?"** The Dalek asks the Doctor.

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack says as he produces a small revolver and shoots at the Red Dalek.

**"Exterminate!"** The Supreme Daleks bellows.

The Red Dalek zaps Jack. Lucie places her face in the Doctor's chest as Rose and him look on. She then looks back and sees Jack laying down on the floor. 'Dead.'

"Jack. Oh, my God. Oh, no." Rose kneels down beside him.

"Rose, come here. Leave him." The Doctor states as he places an arm around her shoulders.

"They killed him." Rose gasps.

"I know. I'm sorry." The Doctor apologises.

**"Escort them to the Vault."** The Dalek tells the other Daleks.

"There's nothing we can do." The Doctor tells Rose as he wraps an arm around her and Lucie.

**"They are the playthings of Davros now."** The Dalek states.

Lucie follows behind the Doctor and Rose. Her mind drifts back towards her own home and her own planet Earth. Her eyes cloud once again but she holds them back as they enter the vault and are told to stand on the opposite side of each other at least two metres apart.

"Activate the holding cells." A voice echoes.

Spotlights shine down on the Doctor and Rose. Finally the spotlight shines down Lucie, who presses her hand against the holding cell.

"Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained." Davros smiles.

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor taunts.

"It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long." Davros sneers.

"No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah?" The Doctor asks Davros. "As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" The Doctor thunders.

"We have an arrangement." Davros glares at the Doctor.

"No, no, no, no, no. No, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!" The Doctor smirks.

"So very full of fire, is he not. And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again. And you. You've only known for about two hours and yet you trust him." He turns to Rose and Lucie, who stare at the half-man, half-Dalek.

"Leave them alone." The Doctor quakes.

"They are mine to do as I please." Davros responds.

"Then why am I still alive?" Rose questions Davros.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." Davros presses one of the buttons on his chair.

**"So cold and dark. Fire is coming. The endless flames."** Cann laughs manically. 

"What is that thing?" Rose questions the Doctor.

"You've met before. You, as well, Lucie. The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected." The Doctor informs the two women.

"Caan did more than that. He saw time. Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Both of you." Davros states.

"This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And one of them will die." Cann cackles.

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the Tardis door close? Tell me!" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, that's it. The anger, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy?" Davros responds. "Show your companions. Show them your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too." Davros bellows.

**"I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed."** Cann confuses them except for Lucie, who knows what it's talking about.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor looks at Davros with 

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins." Davros states.

"Testing of what?" The Doctor questions Davros.

"The Reality bomb." Davros tells the Doctor.

Lucie looks at the Doctor with wide eyes, Rose can see how scared she is. 

"Behold. The apotheosis of my genius." Davros tells them all.

Davros turns on a screen showing the holding area. Lucie watches as people enter the room which is shown on the screen. Her eyes drift back and forth between Davros and the screen.

**"Activate planetary alignment field."** The Supreme Dalek's voice sounds through the screen.

The planets begin to glow. Lucie moves her hands towards her hair and stares at the screen with fear. She watches closely as the people begin to glow.

"That's Z-neutrino energy, flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string. No, Davros. Davros, you can't! You can't! No!" The Doctor shouts.

Lucie stares at the screen in shock as the people disappear. Her eyes dart to floor, knowing what's happened to the people that were just on screen.

"Doctor, what happened?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." Davros tells Rose.

"The stars are going out." Rose mutters to herself.

"The twenty seven planets. They become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength." The Doctor speaks up.

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing." Davros smirks at them. "And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!" Davros laughs maniacally.


	4. F O U R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very long chapter, I can only apologise for it being long. Anyways I can't wait for the next episode. I've already began writing. It's a two part and I'll give you guys another clue to which episode I'm doing next.

**Davros' Vault, Dalek Crucible, somewhere in 2009**

* * *

Lucie has a good look around the vault from where she is stood. The room is dimly lit, she then notices how Cann is chained up. Her eyes then cast towards the large pillars in the middle of the room. Some of the Dalek's are stood by them.

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?" The voice of Martha Jones echoes through the vault.

"Put me through." The Doctor please.

"It begins As Dalek Caan foretold." Davros tells the Doctor.

 **"The Children of Time will gather, and one of them will die."** Cann cackles once again.

"Stop saying that. Put me through!" The Doctor says once more.

"Doctor! I'm sorry, I had to." Martha tells the Doctor.

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent." Davros tells Martha.

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it." Martha holds up a device up to the screen.

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?" The Doctor looks at his friend with wide eyes.

"There's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart." Martha exclaims.

"What? Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane?" The Doctor asks his friend.

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option." Martha explains to the Doctor.

"That's never an option." The Doctors tells Martha.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor! Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty seven planets for something. But what if it becomes twenty six?" Martha looks at the Doctor with a glare. "What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?" Martha looks down the lens with confidence.

"She's good." Rose comments.

"Who's that?" Martha asks.

"My name's Rose. Rose Tyler." Rose introduces herself.

"Oh, my God. He found you." Martha gasps.

That's when they hear of another transmission, Lucie smiles when Jack's face appears the screen. However, that smile is short lived due to what Jack is currently holding.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls." Jack says as there are wires attached to the Warp Star now. "Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off." Jack leans forwards as he holds the Warp Star.

"Jack!" Lucie exclaims with a giant smile.

"Luc, are you ok?" Jack asks.

Lucie nods in response to his question. Sharing a smile, Rose turns around and points to the screen. "He's still alive. Oh, my god. That, that's my mum." Rose laughs as she sees Jack and Jackie stood there.

"And Mickey. Captain, what are you doing?" The Doctor questions his friends.

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up." Jack tells the Doctor and the Dalek's.

"You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?" The Doctor questions Jack.

"From me." Sarah Jane steps towards. "We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners." She explains to the Doctor.

"Impossible. That face. After all these years." Davros zooms towards the screen.

"Davros. It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?" Sarah Jane snaps.

"Oh, this is meant to be. The circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation." Davros smiles when he sees Sarah Jane.

"And I've learnt how to fight since then. You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star it gets opened." Sarah Jane sneers at the man in the chair.

"I'll do it. Don't imagine I wouldn't." Jack holds the Warp Star at angle.

"Now that's what I call a ransom. Doctor?" Rose questions the timelord.

"And the prophecy unfolds." Davros says as Lucie and Rose look at the Doctor.

The two women notice how the Doctor looks down at the floor. His eyes show sadness and anger deep within them. His rage is coming back to him as well as the hurt from all the people who has lost

**"The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him. See the heart of him."** Caan laughs once more.

"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun." Davros teases him. "But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this." Davros smirks the man.

"They're trying to help." The Doctor informs Davros.

"Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network." Davros tells the Doctor.

"Who was that?" The Doctor turns his attention towards Lucie and Rose for the answers.

"Harriet Jones." Lucie responds to his question.

"She gave her life to get you here." Rose then says.

"How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name? The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself."

"Leave him alone." Lucie tells Davros causing him to turn towards her.

 **"Enough."** The Supreme Dalek bellows, for once Lucie is thankful for the Daleks. **"Engage defence zero five."**

"It's the Crucible or the Earth." Martha threatens.

"No!" Martha cries out.

She drops the key as the transmat snatches her away. Jack drops the Warp Star as he and his group also vanish. Lucie looks around as she sees everyone teleporting to the vault.

"I've got you. It's all right." Jack comforts Martha.

"Don't move, all of you. Stay still." The Doctor says as his hand touches the forcefield around him, causing it to light up around him.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!" Davros says as the big group make their way towards the three in the forcefields.

"Do as he says." The Doctor says.

Jack and Martha stand in between the Doctor and Rose whilst Mickey, Jackie and Sarah Jane stand in between Rose and Lucie. Lucie looks at Davros with a glare hinted in her eyes.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality bomb!" Davros screams out.

 **"Activate planetary alignment field."** The Supreme Dalek demands.

They all look up at the screen and see that the planets are glowing. Lucie watches with two names stuck in her head. The two names who are going help out.

"Universal Reality detonation in two hundred rels." The Supreme Dalek screams.

"You can't, Davros! Just listen to me! Just stop!" The Doctor pleads with Davros.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no one!" Davros says, Lucie smirks at him saying cause she knows who is exactly one their way to stop him.

Just then everyone in the room turns to look at the centre. They all hear the noise, the noise of the machine that the Doctor, Jack, Lucie and Rose all thought had perished as well as Donna.

"But that's..." The Doctor trails off.

"Impossible." Davros finishes

The TARDIS materialises and the new Doctor appears in the doorway. There is a bright light coming from inside of the TARDIS itself. All of the humans in the room stand up in awe of the machine appearing in the room.

"Brilliant." Jack speaks.

"Don't!" The Doctor, number one, yells out but it's too late. Davros zaps the new Doctor and he drops the gizmo in pain.

"Activate holding cell." Davros demands

"Doctor! I've got it. But I don't know what to do!" Donna says as she runs out of the Tardis and grabs the gizmo.

Davros zaps Donna, sending her flying backwards. Once again the gizmo drops to the floor. Everyone stares behind the counter that Donna is behind.

"Donna! Donna! Are you all right, Donna?" The Doctors shouts out.

"Destroy the weapon." Davros demands and a Dalek obeys.

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic." Davros tells the Doctor.

"How comes there are two of you?" Rose questions the two Doctors.

"Human biological metacrisis." The Doctor, number two, says.

"Never mind that. Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb." The Doctor, number 1, states.

"Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and. Oh. The end of the universe has come." Davros tells the group as they all look at the screen.

"Mmm, closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop. That button there." A voice speaks through the room.

The person presses a button on the panel. Lucie lets out a giant smile as she watches everyone's reaction to Donna.

"System in shutdown." A Dalek bellows as it moves away from a machine.

"Detonation negative." Another Dalek screams.

"Donna, you can't even change a plug." The Doctor exclaims.

"Do you want to bet, Time Boy?" Donna smiles at him.

"You'll suffer for this." Davros saysZ

He goes to lift his arm however, Donna lifts a lever and Davros' electrical zap travels up his arm.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion." Donna tells everyone.

"Exterminate her!" Davros tells the Daleks.

 **"Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate."** The Daleks screech.

Donna works more controls qon the panel. As the Daleks get closer to her, everyone in the room turns their attention to Donna.

**"Weapons non-functional."** A Dalek speaks in confusion.

"Phwor. Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix." Donna laughs.

"How did you work that out? You're..." The Doctor stutters.

"Time Lord. Part Time Lord." The new Doctor explains.

"Part human. Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna." Donna tells them.

"The Doctor Donna. Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming. The Doctor Donna." The Doctor looks at Donna with wide eyes.

"Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault." Donna says the forcefields around the four light up and disappear. "Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits. Get to work." Donna tells the two Doctor's.

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls." Davros demands.

"And spin." Donna laughs.

The Daleks spin around on the spot. Lucie lets out a laugh as she watches the Daleks spins round like they're on a roundabout.

"And the other way." Donna spins the dial in the opposite direction.

"What did you do?" The new Doctor asks Donna.

"Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator." Donna tells the two Doctor's.

"But that's brilliant!" The new Doctor stutters.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor grins.

"Because you two were just Time Lords, you dumbos, lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me." Donna smiles. "Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick? Hundred words per minute." Donna wiggles her fingers before getting to work with the buttons.

Lucie sits on the doorstep of the TARDIS, she smiles at Jack as he rushes into the TARDIS. She watches as the people around the room are reacting. I mean she reacted the same way when the episode first aired. But I'm pretty sure, everyone did when the episode. Jack then comes out of the Tardis with the big guns.

"Mickey!" Jack throws one of the guns towards Mickey.

"You will desist!" Davros demands.

"Just stay where you are, mister." Mickey tells Davros.

"Out of the way." Jack complains.

He pushes a spinning Dalek down a corridor, while Sarah and Rose manhandle another one. Martha then pushes another one out of the way. Lucie then stands up and makes her way towards the others.

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?" Davros turns and faces the Dalek.

"Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time." The Doctor looks at the Dalek in question.

 **"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor."** Caan tells the two time lords.

"You betrayed the Daleks." Davros acknowledges.

 **"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!"** Caan tells Davros.

"Heads up!" Jack warns them all.

They turn around and see the Supreme Dalek, Lucie watches as Donna stands in front of her protectively.

**"Davros, you have betrayed us."** The Supreme Dalek bellows.

"It was Dalek Caan." Davros shrinks back into his chair.

 **"The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated."** The Supreme Dalek says as it zaps the control panel.

"Like I was saying, feel this!" Jack says as he fires an extended pulse from his big gun and the Red Dalek explodes.

"Oh, we've lost the magnetron. And there's only one planet left. Oh, guess which one. But we can use the TARDIS." The Doctor says as he runs into the TARDIS.

 **"The prophecy must complete."** Caan informs them all.

"Don't listen to him." Davros tells the new Doctor.

 **"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor."** Caan informs him.

"He's right. Because with or without a Reality bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped." The New Doctor tells them all.

"Just, just wait for the Doctor." Donna reassures the new Doctor.

"Listen to her. I don't care about spoilers but don't do this." Lucie steps forwards. "Just for the Doctor."

"I am the Doctor. Maximising Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back!" The new Doctor tells Donna and Lucie.

Daleks start exploding all over the Crucible and all over the Medusa Cascade. The Doctor runs out of the Tardis. Lucie grabs a hold of the nearest persons arm, who happens to be Martha.

"What have you done?" The Doctor questions himself.

"Fulfilling the prophecy." The new Doctor tells him.

"Do you know what you've done? Now get in the Tardis! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run!" The Doctor orders them all.

Explosions are starting to wreck the Vault. Just before Lucie made it a bit of the rubble falls onto her head and causes her to fall. She lets out a scream as a Dalek beside her explodes. The Doctor rushes over and picks her up bridal style.

"Davros? Come with me. I promise I can save you." The Doctor tells Davros.

"Never forget, Doctor, you did this. I name you. Forever, you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!" Davros screams at the Doctor.

A wall of flames leaps up and Davros gurgles his last scream. The Doctor holds Lucie closer to his body to shield her from the heat.

**"One will still die."** Caan tells the Doctor.

The Doctor rushes into the TARDIS, he places Lucie to the chair, and gets to the console. The Tardis dematerialises. The Crucible goes KaBOOM!

* * *

"But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space." Sarah Jane tells him.

"I'm on it. Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?" The Doctor adjusts the monitor.

"Loud and clear. Is Jack there?"

"Can't get rid of him. Jack, what's her name?" The Doctor looks at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Gwen Cooper." Jack responds with a smile.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?" The Doctor questions the woman.

"Yes, all the way back to the eighteen hundreds." Gwen replies with confusion.

"Ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity." The Doctors points between him, Rose and Lucie remembering meeting someone who looks like her.

"Oh, yeah." Rose smiles back at Lucie who returns the smile.

"Yeah, it's a funny old world. Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me." The Doctor smiles.

"Doing it now, sir." Ianto tells him.

"What's that for?" Gwen questions the Doctor.

"It's a tow rope." The Doctor tells her. "Now then. Sarah, what was your son's name?" The Doctor asks the Doctor.

"Luke. He's called Luke. And the computer's called Mister Smith." Sarah Jane tells him.

"Calling Luke and Mister Smith. This is the Doctor. Come on, Luke. Shake a leg." The Doctor then says.

"Is Mum there?" Luke's voice sounds through the speakers.

"Oh, she's fine and dandy." The Doctor responds.

"Yes! Yes!" Sarah Jane cheers.

"Now, Mister Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the Tardis. You got that?" The Doctor asks the computer.

"I regret I will need remote access to Tardis base code numerals."

"Oh, blimey, that's going to take a while." The Doctor rubs his face.

"No, no, no. Let me. K9, out you come!" Sarah Jane smiles.

"Affirmative, Mistress." K-9's voice appears.

"Oh! Oh ho! Oh, good dog!" The Doctor smiles.

"K9, give Mister Smith the base code." The Doctor orders the metal dog.

"Master. Tardis base code now being transferred." K-9 confirms.

Lucie turns out after that but then she is snapped back into reality by Jackie who stands beside her. Lucie smiles at the woman then goes back to watching the others.

"Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this Tardis always is always rattling about the place? Rose? That, there. It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single handed. Martha, keep that level. But not any more." The Doctor tells them all. "Jack, there you go. Steady that. Now we can fly this thing. No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back. Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the Tardis by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go." The Doctor smiles.

* * *

The Tardis takes the strain on the tow rope, then pulls Earth out of the Cascade. Everyone on Earth hangs on for the ride. Donna walks around the console, supervising the flight. Lucie breaks into a smile when she's her doctor looking at her.

"That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best." Donna smiles.

The Tardis drops the Earth off by the Moon, and everyone celebrates. Everyone in the TARDIS begins to cheer. Lucie gets a hug from Jackie to who hugs her tight. She then gets a hug from Donna, then Jack, then Sarah Jane, then Mickey, then Martha, then Rose, then the two Doctors.

Donna pulls Jack off Sarah and hugs him herself. On Earth, the news tickers report the obvious, and fireworks celebrations happen without any set up or planning whatsoever.

Lucie stays inside the TARDIS as Sarah Jane and the Doctor leave. She watches as the others contact their families. Her mind drifts back to her family in the different universe to her. Her eyes cloud over with tears.

"Just time for one last trip. Drlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as..." the Doctor trails off.

Just after they land, Donna tells Lucie to stay where she is. She sits still in the chair waiting for the two to come back in. Once they enter the TARDIS, Lucie perks up.

"So, what's happened to me and why am I in this universe?" Lucie questions the two. "Not that I'm angry I'm here." Lucie then mutters.

"We don't know. Even your future self doesn't know." The Doctor leans against the console after flies them away.

"What's that suppose to—" She's cut off by a massive wave of pain her head. "What the hell?" She looks up at the Doctor and Donna.

"Listen, it's time for you to go. But be careful and don't be scared of what I look like whether past or future. Cause it's still me." The Doctor smiles at her.

"Ok." She says as she disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say it's a River Song episode! Yeah that's not a big clue but it's one of them episodes. I have a bit of twist with the storyline with River. She'll still be Amy and Rory's daughter as well as the Doctor's wife but I don't think this has been done in a jumping fic like this. That's just a description of what I'm doing.


	5. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie meets her favourite character from the show she is now stuck in.

** Utah, United States, somewhere in 2011 **

* * *

** "OW! MY SHOULDER!" LUCIE MOANS AS SHE COMES TO. **

"Careful, sweetie. You've just landed." A voice tells her.

"Where?" Lucie asks, as she opens her eyes up and looks at the people in her vision.

"Lake Silencio." A man in bowtie answers.

"Who are you guys?" Lucie then asks. "Wait don't answer. You're River Song, Amy Pond, Rory Williams and the Doctor, in your eleventh incarnation." She looks at them individually.

"Where have you came from?" The Doctor then asks.

"Dalek Crucible." Lucie responds. "This is the first time I've met you guys." She then sighs.

"Let me have a look at your shoulder, Luc." Rory tells her.

River and Amy help her sit up, Rory looks at the wound but doesn't see anything that bad. He takes his bag from the car and grabs some bandages. He wraps Lucie's shoulder up just then the Doctor brings over some water for her but she shakes her head. 

He walks back over towards the blanket as the others follow him. Lucie sits in between Amy and River. Her eyes dart around the scenery, her heart misses a beat as she stops what's she is doing. Her mind clicks at what episode and series she is in.

Shit, she thinks to herself,  I'm in the episode where the Doctor 'dies'. How am I suppose to keep this to myself?  She frowns as she looks around the blanket.

Rory sits down and takes his glass of wine. "So, when are going to 1969?" He questions the older man.

"And since when do you drink wine?" Any laughs.

"I'm eleven hundred and three. I must've drunk it sometime." The Doctor responds as he takes a swig from the bottle and spits it out. "Oh, why it's horrid. I thought it would taste more like the gums." He whines causing Lucie to let out a snort.

"Eleven hundred and three? You were nine hundred and eight the last time we saw you." Amy responds. 

The Doctor points one of his fingers towards Amy, "And you've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it." He trails off.

A strange figure is silhouetted on the skyline, Amy squints her eyes from the sunlight to have look to see who it is. "Who's that?" Amy whispers thinking no-one heard.

"Hmm? Who's who?" Rory raises his eyebrows at his wife.

Amy turns her face away from the cliff and faces Rory. "Sorry, what?" Amy asks as she takes a sip of her wine.

"What did you see? You said you saw something." Rory questions as he leans forwards.

"No, I didn't." Amy shakes her head at her husband, denying what she saw.

The Doctor leans back and points towards the white and mystic ball in the sky floating just above them. "Ah, the moon. Look at it. Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist it. Quite right." The Doctor nods.

Rory sits up and looks at the Doctor in shock. "The moon landing was in 69. Is that where we're going?" He looks towards the other three who are clueless at what the Doctor is on about.

"No. A lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you." The Doctor mutters.

A truck pulls up nearby and a older gentleman gets out of the truck. He seems to be holding something in his hands, the others can't see it. Lucie, however, knows what it is. The Doctor waves to him.

"Who's he?" Any questions the Doctor.

"Oh, my God." River mutters as she faces the lake.

A figure in a NASA spacesuit is standing up to its knees in the lake. Everyone suddenly stands up and faces the lake. "You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" The Doctor instructs.

The Doctor goes to meet the figure, who has stepped out of the water. Lucie stands closer towards River, who places a hand on her shoulder.

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake." Rory mutters to his wife.

"Yeah." Any responds.

The astronaut raises its gold plated visor. They watch as the Doctor says something, then bows his head.

"What's he doing?" Any questions them

The astronaut shoots the Doctor. Amy and Lucie try to run towards the man who stumbles backwards. "Doctor!" The two hell out.

"Lucie, Amy, stay back!" River holds onto Lucie tightly as does Rory with Amy, the astronaut shoots once again.

"The Doctor said stay back! You have to stay back!" River tells the two women, who are crying for the man who has saved them..

"No! No! Doctor!" Amy cries for her best friend.

Regeneration energy starts to flow from the Doctor's hands. "I'm sorry." He apologies to the others even though they can't hear him.

The astronaut shoots again just as the regeneration starts properly. Lucie lets out a scream as they watch him drop to the floor.

"No! Doctor!" River lets go of Lucie.

"Doctor, please!" Amy cries out.

They run to the Doctor. River scans him with her tricorder. Lucie kneels down beside the man and looks up at the curly haired woman. When River shakes her head, Lucie let's out some more tears. Amy places her head on top of the time lord's chest and cries into it.

River empties her six-shooter at the retreating astronaut. "Of course not." River says as she walks back to them all.

"River, he can't be dead. This isn't possible." Amy sobs as she cradles her knees.

"Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one." River tells the woman.

"Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something." Amy sobs.

The old man approaches, with a petrol can. "I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor. And he is most certainly dead. He said you'd need this." The man explains as he places the can on the ground.

"Gasoline?" Rory questions.

River let's a sigh of defeat as she takes note of the can. She tilts her head and sniffles. "A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here. Or anywhere."

Lucie and Amy are sobbing as River and Rory look down at the two with sympathy. "Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do, Rory?" Amy questions her husband.

"We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do. As we're told." River tells her.

Rory looks around for something to lay the Doctor's body on. "There's a boat. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly." Rory looks at the others.

* * *

So, as the sun sets, the Doctor gets a Viking funeral. Lucie stares into space as she sits on the sand, not moving, not even blinking. "Who are you? Why did you come?" River asks as she moves her attention from the young woman sitting on the sand.

"The same reason as you. He says as he holds out his blue invitation. "Doctor Song, Amy, Rory, Lucie. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me." He says as picks up the can and leaves them to be.

"Four." River's voice makes Lucie jump.

"Sorry, what?" Rory swallows nervously.

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes." River tells them all. 

"What about Lucie? I don't think she's got one." Rory whispers to the older woman.

"She has." River responds as she holds out another envelope with the number Five on it.

With the help of Rory, River got Lucie into the car along with Amy. The two young women sit in silence, well they all do. There's an odd sniffle here and there but a deadly silence.

"You got 3, I was 2, Mister Delaware was 4. Lucie was 5." River says as they walk into the café.

"So?" Rory raises an eyebrow at the woman.

"So, where's 1?" River replies.

Rory and River walk down towards a table whilst Lucie and Amy walk behind. "What, you think he invited someone else?" Rory looks at the woman with purses lips.

"Well, he must have. He planned all of this, to the last detail." River responds.

Amy grips onto the nearest chair and frowns at the two ahead of her and Lucie. "Will you two shut up? It doesn't matter." She tells the two.

"He was up to something." River tells her.

"He's dead." Amy whispers.

"Space, 1969. What did he mean?" River ignores Amy. 

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." Amy tells the two.

Rory walks over towards Amy and places a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it mattered to him." He tells her.

"So it matters to us." River finishes.

"He's dead." Amy whispers.

"But he still needs us. I know. Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus." River responds.

"Well, I don't know him well enough yet. This is my second adventure with the Doctor and my first time meeting this incarnation of him." Lucie sniffles. "He doesn't need me because he doesn't know me probably and I don't know him." She wipes her eyes.

"Sweetie, he does know. Yes it'll take you forever to get to know him but you'll get there. I promise you." River cups Lucie's cheek. "For now we need to concentrate on what's happening right now. Ok." River smiles softly at Lucie.

"Ok." Lucie nods.

Rory then taps River on the shoulder and points to a table behind them. "Look." He says as they spot another blue envelope on a table near the back. "Excuse me, who was sitting over there?" Rory asks the guy at the till.

"Some guy." The man responds.

River rushes over towards the table and grabs the envelope. She examines as the others walk towards her. "The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?" The woman asks them all.

"Er, your friends. People you trust." Rory points out.

"Number 1. Who did The Doctor trust the most?" River says as she holds up the envelope.

The person who comes out of the restroom, that's who. They all turn around as they hear the restroom door open, their mouths are hung open in shock as they see who it is. Lucie shuffles behinds Rory as Amy moves forwards. In front of them all alive and well is the Doctor. 

"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold." River says icily. 

"Or hello, as people used to say." The bow tie wearing man smiles.

"Doctor?" Amy begins as she moves forwards.

"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz." He tells them all.

"You're okay. How can you be okay?" Amy circles her best friend.

"Hey, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay. I'm the King of Okay. Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title. Rory the Roman! That's a good title. Hello, Rory. And Doctor River Song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?" The Doctor asks, after a few seconds River slaps the Doctor, hard. Lucie winces at the sound the slap makes. "Okay. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet." The Doctor stutters.

"Yes, it is." River nods.

"Good. Looking forward to it." The Doctor grins, he then notices Lucie lingering behind them all. "Luc, how early is this for you?" He looks at her.

She looks at River who nods to tell her that it's ok to speak to him. "Second trip." She responds timidly. 

"So after the Daleks?" The Doctors raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Lucie nods, she notices his eyes lingering on her wound. "Don't worry about my shoulder. Rory put a bandage on it." Lucie smiles at him.

"Good." The Doctor smiles as he walks over and hugs her. 

Lucie freezes but remembers that she'll have to get used to the hugging from his doctor as well as ten, nine and thirteen. "I don't understand. How can you be here?" Rory interrupts the hug.

The Doctor picks up the envelope and examines it. He shows it the others. "I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence." He says as he gives them all a confused look.

"River, what's going on?" Amy questions the woman next her.

"Amy, ask him what age he is." River looks towards the woman.

"That's a bit personal." The Doctor complains.

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are." River orders him.

"Nine hundred and nine." He tells them all.

"Yeah, but you said you were—." Amy stutters.

"So where does that leave us, huh?" River questions the man about their future. "Jim the fish? Have we done Jim the fish yet?" River asks him.

The Doctor gives her the most confused look that he's ever given anybody. "Who's Jim the fish?" He asks her.

"I don't understand." Amy responds.

"Yeah, you do." Rory tells her.

"I don't! What are we all doing here?" The Doctor complains.

  
They all look at each other not knowing what to say. "We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third." River informs him not giving much detail away.

The Doctor walks towards the door of the café they're in. "Recruited by who?" He questions them.

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe." River tells him.

"And who's that?" He turns around and faces her.

"Spoilers." River tells him.

They all follow the Doctor towards the TARDIS, Lucie steps into the TARDIS after Rory. She looks around in awe at the design of this TARDIS. Yes, she's seen it in the show but in real life it looks so much better and bigger.

* * *

"1969, that's an easy one! Funny, how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the third.That was his name, yeah?" The Doctor questions just as Amy goes down the steps. "How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose. Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?" The Doctor asks.

"I'll find out." Rory stutters.

Rory disappears down the steps, Lucie begins to walk around the console as she looks up around her. The Doctor smiles softly as he notices the young woman taking in the design.

Walking towards her, the Doctor places a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" He asks her.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in right now. I mean I should be at home annoying the hell out of my mom." She sighs as she leans against the console.

"I know, it's hard but trust me when I say you'll enjoy certain adventures." The Doctor hugs her. 

Lucie goes towards the chair that is attached to the railing. "You've kept this look then." She smiles at the man.

"Of course I did. You'd kill me if I haven't kept it." The Doctor laughs as he goes towards where the others are. "I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?" He tells them.

"OI, what about me?" Lucie glares playfully at the man.

He sticks his tongue out at her and she does the same. The two let out a loud laugh as the others climb up the steps.

"Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays." The Doctor grumbles as he pulls on of the levers. "Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The Tardis can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing." He rushes to the screen.

"Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969." Lucie reads from the screen.

"So why haven't we landed?" Amy questions from behind Lucie

"Because that's not where we're going." He says as moves around the console.

"Oh. Where are we going?" Rory questions the man.

"Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you, Doctor Song, back to prison. And me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes. One or the other. Lucie will probably be leaving soon." The Doctor says as he goes to sit down on the chair. "What? A mysterious summons. You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that." He tells them.

"You're going to have to trust us this time." River tells him.

"Trust you? Sure. But, first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who?" The Doctor asks but gets no response from her. "Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously." The Doctors questions.

Amy gulps and steps forwards. "Trust me." Amy mumbles.

"Okay." The Doctor nods.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why." Amy instructs.

The Doctor looks at the three and notice that their all looking at him with the same look as Amy. "Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" The Doctor quizzes her.

"No." Amy declines.

"You're lying." The Doctor says

"I'm not lying." Any tells him truthfully.

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters." The Doctor instructs her.

"Fish fingers and custard." Amy answers straight away

"My life in your hands, Amelia Pond." The Doctor smiles softly at his friend.

"Thank you." River smiles softly at the orange haired woman.

The Doctor rushes around the console with a smile. "So! Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?" The Doctor rhetorically asks as he types on a keyboard.

They all gather round the console to read what is on screen. 

"Ex FBI. Got kicked out." River says.

"Why?" The Doctor asks as he crosses his arms.

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting." River reads from the screen.

"Yeah, 1969. Who's President?" The Doctor quizzes.

"Nixon." Lucie responds quickly.

"Clever clogs." Amy smirks.

"Well, I was studying history at uni. So I should know my stuff." Lucie winks at Amy.

"You behave." River warns Lucie. "Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff, too." River concentrates.

"Not enough." The Doctor mutters

"Hippie!" River comments.

"Archaeologist." The Doctor replies.

The Doctor navigates his way around the TARDIS. He begins to press some buttons. "Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the engines on silent." The Doctor informs them all.

He pulls a lever and there is a wail. Lucie covers her ears as the wail continues in the TARDIS. River throws a different switch and it goes quiet.

"Did you do something?" The Doctor questions River.

"No, just watching." River smirks at the others as she turns to face them.

"Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power." The Doctor informs them all.

"You can turn the Tardis invisible?" Rory questions the Doctor as a bright shines the TARDIS.

"Very nearly." River says as she moves another lever.

"Er, did you touch something?" The Doctor asks as he appears from the side he went to.

"Just admiring your skills, sweetie." River mutters causing Lucie to cover her mouth, hiding her laughter.

"Good. You might learn something. Okay. Now I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo." The Doctor rushes down the steps. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." He smirks at them all.  
  


The Doctor steps out of the Tardis. Causing the others to stand around the console. They move towards the railing whilst Lucie sits down the chair. She sighs and leans against the chair as they wait for the Doctor to make a signal.  


The TARDIS jolts causing Lucie to nearly fall from her seat. She rushes over to join the others at the screen, she laughs when she sees the position he's in.

* * *

"River, have you got my scanner working yet?" The Doctor yells out in pain.

"Oh, I hate him." River comments.

"No, you don't!" The Doctor comments.

"Get the President out of here. Sir, you have to go with them, now." They hear a man order.

"River, make her blue again!" The Doctor instructs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very long chapter, I wanted to get to this part of this episode as it's getting to my favourite scenes. So did you guys guess the episode right or wrong. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter.


	6. S I X

** Washington D.C., 1969 **

* * *

While they were distracted, the Doctor has slipped out of their grasp and into Nixon's chair. The others look at the screen as they watch the Doctor.

River is the first one out of the TARDIS doors after the Doctor says something extremely stupid and dangerous. "They're Americans!" River states the obvious.

The Doctor stands up and raises his hands in surrender. "Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting." The Doctor tells the agents. 

"Nobody shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up." Rory mutters as he, Amy and Lucie leave the TARDIS. 

The president looks between the time lord and his friends who've just came out the blue box. "Who the hell are you?" Nixon demands.

"Sir, you need to stay back." Canton tells the man.

"But who are they and what is that box?" Nixon looks towards Canton with a raised eyebrow.

The Doctor looks at the president with an offended look. "It's a police box. Can't you read? I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, the Eyes and Mrs Robinson." He names his friends.

Lucie holds back a chuckle at the glare that River sends the Doctor. "I hate you." River comments.

"No, you don't." The Doctor smirks.

"Who are you?" Nixon looks at them all with wide eyes.

The Doctor claps his hands and smiles at the president. "Nah, boring question. Who's phoning you? That's interesting." The Doctor begins. "Because Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from." The Doctor informs the President and Canton.

"Where?" Canton questions the man.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware." An agent beside the president instructs.

The Doctor sits back down in the chair he was just in and places his feet on the desk. "You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know." The Doctor says.

"How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in." Canton asks with amusement laced in voice.

"Clever, eh?" The Doctor smirks at the man.

"Love it." Canton compliments.

"Do not compliment the intruder." The agent snaps.

"Five minutes?" Canton asks.

"Five." The Doctor confirms.

One of the agents scoff and holds his gun tighter. He keeps his aim steady on the Doctor's body. "Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to-" The man starts.

"Mister President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and three of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers." Canton 

"Thanks, Canton." The Doctor smiles.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself." Canton smirks.

The Doctor frowns at that whilst Lucie peeks over River shoulder to see his reaction. "Not so thanks." He mumbles.

"Sir, I cannot recommend-." The agent begins.

"Shut up, Peterson!" Nixon snaps the agent. Canton smirks at the agents reaction then turns his face towards Nixon. "All right, five minutes." The president agrees.

The Doctor sits up probably at the desk and begins to press buttons on the phone. "I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilise. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers and a fez." The Doctor smiles.

"Get him his maps." Canton orders.

Lucie stands beside River as they begin to examine the maps in front of them. She looks over her shoulder, she notices a large figure stood outside the window. Her eyes widen when she realises what she is seeing.

"Why Florida?" Canton's voice causes her jump and break her concentration on the figure.

The Doctor looks over the maps carefully as he listens to Canton making sure he doesn't miss anything important. "There's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following." The Doctor informs him.

Amy and River look towards the Doctor. Amy then makes her way towards River. "A spaceman, like the one we saw at the lake." Amy suggests to River.

"Maybe. Probably." River responds.

Amy then sees a figure in a suit at the open door. It has a large head with sunken eyes and no mouth, and very long fingers. She recalls the sighting at the lake. 

"I remember." Amy mutters.

Rory looks towards Amy to see that she is stood still staring at the doorway. "Amy? What do you remember?" Rory questions his wife.

"I don't know. I just-." Amy winces and holds tightly onto her stomach.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory looks at his wife with concern.

"Amy?" River asks.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor then questions his friends well-being.

Amy winces again. "Yeah. No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick." Amy tells them. "Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?" Amy asks one of the agents.

"Sorry, ma'am, while this procedure's ongoing, you must remain within the Oval office." The agent named, Carl, responds.

"Shut up and take her to the restroom." Canton snaps causing Lucie to smirk.

"This way, ma'am." One of the polite agent responds.

"Thanks." Amy smiles.

Amy leaves Carl stops Rory from following. Lucie walks over towards Rory and grabs his arm. She gets Rory to help with the maps she's got to work with. 

The Doctor continues to read the maps as the others begin to give up. Canton looks down at the madman. "Your five minutes are up." Canton informs him.

"Yeah, and where's my fez?" The Doctor says as he examines the map he's got closer.

Lucie gets bored and flops down on the sofa next River. Smirking, River glances at the young woman who is picking at her nails. 

"Stop picking at your nails." River scolds.

"Sorry, mom." Lucie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

Before River could speak, the telephone rings as soon as Lucie stands up. Lucie looks over towards the phone with wide eyes. 

That is totally creepy, Lucie thinks to herself,  it's like they knew I was gonna stand up.

"The kid?" Canton questions.

Nixon looks towards the Doctor and his friends for help. "Should I answer it?" He questions everyone.

"Here! The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious, when you think about it." The Doctor says as Amy and the polite agent return.

"You, sir, are a genius." Canton smiles.

The Doctor smiles as he claps his hands. "It's a hobby." The Doctor mutters as he stares down at the phone.

"Mister President, answer the phone." Canton orders.

The President nervously picks up the phone and places it at his ear. "Hello. This is President Nixon." Nixon answers.

"It's here! The spaceman's here! It's going to get me! It's going to eat me!" They hear the young girl exclaim.

They rush towards the TARDIS. Lucie opens the door first and rushes up to the console. "There's no time for a SWAT team. Let's go. Mister President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." The Doctor orders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Canton questions them all.

Canton ignores the Doctor's orders and runs into the Tardis behind Lucie, Rory, Amy, River and the Doctor. It dematerialises. 

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton. River." The Doctor looks at River to tell everyone what he means.

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers." River informs them all.

"Lovely fellows. Two of them fancied me." The Doctor smirks.

"Everyone that's ever met you has probably fancied you." Lucie comments causing Amy to let out a snort whilst River smirks.

The Doctor just rolls his eyes at the young woman's comment. "You see, the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where." The Doctor smiles.

"Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?" The Doctor questions Amy, River and Lucie

"Where?" Amy questions with a smile.

The Doctor grabs Amy's hand whilst River holds onto Lucie's shoulders with a smile on her face. "Here. Come on." The Doctor smiles as he runs down the steps.

"It's er..." Canton stutters.

"Are you taking care of this?" The Doctor questions Rory.

Rory groans and glares at the Doctor. "Why is it always my turn?" He asks his wife.

"Because you're the newest." Amy kisses his cheek and rushes out the box with the others.

"Lucie is the newest." Rory calls after Amy.

As they get off the TARDIS they see that they've landed in a dingy, cluttered place. Lucie watches her step as she moves across the floor. 

"Where are we?" Amy asks the Doctor.

The Doctor spots a desk and sits down at it. He then notice a flag and picks it up. He waves it about."About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the moon. Interesting, don't you think?" The Doctor asks rhetorically.

"But why would a little girl be here?" Amy asks him.

River moves towards a phone sat at the desk. She picks it up but places it back down again. "I don't know. Lost me a bit. The President asked the girl where she was, and she did what any lost little girl would do. She looked out of the window." The Doctor peels open the blinds where the street sign points to Hamilton Av, Jefferson St and Adams St.

"Streets. Of course, street names." Amy sighs.

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction."

"And Doctor Song, you've got that face on again." The Doctor comments, causing Lucie too groan.

"Give me strength." She mutters causing Amy to giggle.

"What face?" River asks innocently.

"The he's hot when he's clever face." The Doctor responds leaning against the wall.

"This is my normal face." River tells him.

"Yes, it is." The time lord agrees

"Oh, shut up." River smirks.

"Not a chance." The Doctor straightens his jacket out.

"Do you two mind? I feel like throwing up." Lucie comments.

"What?" River asks innocently.

"Flirting. It's like when I used to watch my parents flirt. It was horrible." Lucie tells the two, causing them to smirk at Lucie.

Lucie looks towards Amy and makes a face behind River and the Doctor's back. Causing Amy to let out a laugh but stops after the Doctor and River look at the two. Rory finally gets Canton out of the Tardis.

Lucie follows River down the corridor with Amy behind her. The three then notice some boxes scattered across the place. Lucie moves towards one and opens it up. She groans when she sees nothing in the box.

"It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused." River informs the Doctor.

"You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course?" The Doctor responds.

"I noticed the phone, yes." River tells them.

"What about it?" Amy questions them.

"It was cut off." Lucie responds, before River could.

"So how did the child phone from here?" River then asks.

"Okay, but why would anyone want to trap us?" The Doctor responds.

"Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards." The Doctor comments.

The astronaut watches from the shadows. Lucie skips ahead of them all

RIVER: Now, why would a little girl be here? 

DOCTOR: I don't know. Let's find her and ask her. 

They come across some technology. Lucie grimace was River lifts something up to examine something. Her eyes wander across the room, they're in. 

River looks at her device as well as the spacesuit. "It's nonterrestrial. Definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone." River tells the Doctor.

"Which is odd, because look at this!" The Doctor says as opens some boxes full of spacesuits.

"It's earth tech. It's contemporary." River reads.

"It's very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program." The Doctor responds as he picks up some of the equipment.

"Stolen?" River quizzes.

"What, by aliens?" Amy laughs

"Apparently." The Doctor replies. 

"But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?" Amy then asks.

The Doctor looks around in the boxes and picks up a helmet."Maybe because it's cooler? Look how cool this stuff is." The Doctor says as he places the helmet on his head and lifts the panel up.

"Cool aliens?" Amy raises her eyebrows.

"Well, what would you call me?" The Doctor questions his friend.

"An alien." Amy laughs.

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaims.

Amy and River examine the alien tech, which has a lot of gunk and slime associated with it. Lucie, however, looks around the place they're at. She lets out a squeal as she moves a box and mouse runs past her. Hearing, Rory laughing behind her, she elbows him.

"Ow." He exclaims causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"Oi, children!" Amy yells at the two, causing them to turn around and face her.

The two started to blame each other as Amy rolls her eyes at the pair. That's when River's voice breaks their argument up. "All clear. Just tunnels. Nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes. I want to take another look around." River informs the Doctor.

"Stupidly dangerous!" The Doctor yells out.

"Yeah, I like it too. Amy, look after him." River

River goes back down. The Doctor then turns to Rory. "Rory, would you mind going with her?" The Doctor asks him.

"Yeah, a bit." Rory responds timidly. 

"Then I'd appreciate it all the more." The Doctor pats him on the shoulder.

Lucie smirks at the man and waves at him sarcastically. The Doctor grabs her arm and pushes her towards. "Hang on, River. I'm coming too." Rory calls out to the woman.

Lucie and the Doctor go back to searching the place. Lucie lets out a laugh towards the Doctor as he moves his head into the box. She hears Amy and Canton talking behind them.

"Help me! Help! Help me!" They hear the voice of the little girl.

Canton takes out his gun and looks back at the Doctor. "That's her." He tells them.

Amy suddenly doubles over. The Doctor turns back around to see Lucie holding Amy. "Amy?" The Doctor questions her as he moves towards her.

"Help me! Please!" The little girls voice sounds a lot closer.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something. It's important."

"Doctor!" Canton yells out.

"It's really, really important." Amy informs him.

"Doctor, quickly!" Canton yells out.

The Doctor moves his head back forth between Amy and the direction of Canton. Lucie rushes past the Doctor and moves towards Canton's direction. "What, now?" The Doctor questions his friend.

They run through the warehouse to find Canton on the floor. Lucie kneels down beside him, she checks his pulse and she lets out a sigh of relief.

The Doctor runs towards the Doctor and Lucie. "Canton! Canton, are you okay?" The Doctor calls out.

"Is he all right?" Amy questions Lucie.

"Just unconscious. Got a proper whack." Lucie tells the two.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now." Amy tells him.

"Not a great moment." The Doctor informs her.

"No, it's important. It has to be now." Amy tells him.

"Help! Help me! Help me!" The little girls voice echoes across the building.

Amy looks around the room and kneels down in front of him. "Doctor, I'm pregnant." Amy drops the bombshell.

Heavy footsteps behind them. "That's it. The astronaut." Amy mutters. 

The astronaut points at the Doctor. Amy reaches for Canton's gun. The astronaut raises its visor - it is the little girl. "Help me!" The girl cries out.

"Get down!" Amy instructs the man in front of her.

The Doctor looks at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life!" Amy says.

"No!" The Doctor yells out.

Lucie looks on with wide eyes as Amy shoots at the astronaut, and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh. We've reached the cliffhanger. Anyways there's gonna be little hints with what I've got planned with River and Lucie. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what guys think.


	7. S E V E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I sort of cut the end of the chapter but it carries onto the next one which should be posted a few hours after this one.

**Tampa, Florida, USA,**

**July 1969**

**Three Months Later:**

Gasping for air, Lucie holds onto a banister as she climbs some stairs. Opening the nearest door, she runs down the corridor. Trying one of the nearest doors she kicks it in frustration as it won't open.

The Doctor groans as he helps Canton up off of the floor. "Canton. Lucie. Amy. Amy!" The Doctor says as Amy drops the gun.

Running towards the others, Lucie sees River and Rory running down some steps. "River, come on!" Rory shouts.

"Run!" The Doctor orders.

"What the hell's going on?" Canton questions them all.

"Look behind you." The Doctor instructs.

"There's nothing behind me." Canton denies.

"Look. Look. Canton, look, I tell you." The Doctor encourages.

Canton turns around, Lucie let's out a gasp as she notices a large figure stood behind Canton.

Shaking the memory away, Lucie moves further down the corridor. Looking down at her arms she sees more tally marks have been added.

She can hear the footsteps getting louder, trying the nearest door. "Miss Johnston." A voice calls out.

She gasps and rushes further down the corridor, she comes to halt as three men in black suits appear at the end of the corridor. Hearing a gun click behind her, she closes her eyes.

"You really thought you'd out run us, didn't you?" Canton questions the young woman.

"Yeah." Lucie replies timidly.

Canton aims his gun at the young woman. "You're coming with us." He tells the woman.

"What if I say no?" Lucie questions him.

"You won't be saying no inside a body bag." The man says as he shoots her.

Body bags are dragged in to the completed dwarf star alloy cell. The agents lay the three body bags so that the Doctor can see them. "Is there a reason you're doing this?" The Doctor glares at Canton.

"I want you to know where you stand." Canton smirks.

"In a cell." The Doctor replies.

"In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything." Canton informs him.

Canton closes the door when the soldiers leave. It vanishes. There is a palm print panel near where it should be. "In here, you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?" The man questions the Doctor.

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?" The Doctor questions the man.

"You bet." Canton nods.

The Doctor shakes off his shackles and strait-jacket. The body bags sit up, gasping for breath. Canton and the Doctor help them get out of the bags. "Are you okay?" The Doctor questions the three.

"I'm free." Lucie smiles as the Doctor kisses her forehead.

"Finally." Amy gasps in relief.

"These things could really do with air holes." Rory groans.

"Never had a complaint before." Canton tells him.

Rory helps Lucie out of her body bag. Lucie goes and stands next Amy as she watches what happens. "Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy questions Canton.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place." Canton responds.

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere." The Doctor tells them all as he slumps to his right, and leans against the Tardis. He snaps his fingers to open the door. "Shall we?" The Doctor smiles

They all rush into the TARDIS, Lucie stands next to the bars and grips onto them. "What about Doctor Song? She dove off a rooftop." Canton questions.

"Don't worry. She does that. Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool." The Doctor tells the two.

After half and hour, River comes running up the steps with a towel. Lucie smiles at the woman, who returns the same. The Doctor is running around the console. "So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they 'have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them.

"So what are they up to?" Canton asks the Doctor.

"No idea. But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon." The Doctor tells them.

They follow the Doctor out the TARDIS, Lucie's eyes widen at the image in front of her. A Saturn V rocket is on the launch pad nearby. They all look at the Doctor like he's grown another head. "Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River questions the man.

"No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot." The Doctor tells River.

Present time:

It is a dark and stormy night when a car drives up to the Graystark Hall Orphanage. "In just a few days, mankind will set foot on the Moon for the first time. Today, the President reaffirmed America's commitment—." The radio is cut off by Canton.

Canton looks at the two women in the car. Lucie gulps at the sight of the house. "Ready. Check." He questions them.

Amy looks at her palm. No tally marks. Clear." Amy responds.

Canton looks at his palm. "Clear." He tells her.

The two then turn to face Lucie, who looks down at her palms. "I'm clear too." Lucie replies from the back as she checks her hand.

Earlier in The TARDIS:

"Ow!" Canton exclaims as the Doctor has injects something into Canton's palm.

"Ha. So, three months. What have we found out?" The Doctor quizzes the two.

"Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America." Rory begins "Ahh." He cries out as the Doctor gives him the injection next.

"Not just America, the entire world." The Doctor replies.

River is stood by the scanner with Lucie and watch the scanner. "There's a greater concentration here, though." River tells him.

Lucie is watching the Doctor's movements. River is still stood by the scanner, Amy and Rory are talking quietly. The Doctor keeps moving towards Lucie but she keeps moving away from him.

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them." Canton looks at them all as he speaks.

River continues to fly the TARDIS as the Doctor makes his way around the console. "You've seen them, too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like." River responds.

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything." Rory tells him.

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but not always." Amy tells him.

"So that's why you marked your skin." Canton realises.

"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter." Amy tells him.

"Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover." Rory tells the man.

"How long do you think?" Canton questions them.

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall." The Doctor begins. "They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins." The Doctor finishes.

They all look at him with questionable looks. "How?" Canton questions him.

"Like this." The Doctor quickly injects River.

"Ow!" River let's out a shout.

The Doctor lets out a laugh as he looks at the thing in his hand. "Nanorecorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand." He says as he injects himself. "Ow. And it tunes itself directly to the speech centres in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it, and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." The Doctor explains to them.

Whilst their district by the Doctor taking form the nanorecorder the Doctor sneaks over to Lucie and injects her with one. "Ow!" Lucie cries out glaring at the man.

The Doctor gulps as the blonde young woman begins to walk over towards him with a glare but River saves him by dragging Lucie back over towards her. "Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter. That's the first you'll know about it." The Doctor tells him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton questions the man.

"I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you." The Doctor responds carefully.

Canton looks away then turns back and adjusts the Doctor's bow tie. Lucie moves away from the Doctor and goes to sit on the seat. She takes her palm and looks at it. Amy's voice interrupts her thoughts. "So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it." Amy says.

"Like posthypnotic suggestion." Rory suggests.

"Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion." Amy mutters.

The Doctor begins to move around the console. "Now then, a little girl in a spacesuit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?" The Doctor questions Canton.

"It could be anywhere." Canton responds.

"Except they'd probably stay close to that warehouse, because why bother doing anything else?" The Doctor rhetorically asks. "And they'd take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA." The Doctor tells them.

"Find her? Where do we look?" Canton questions the man.

The Doctor looks up at them all as he moves around the console. "Children's homes." He responds.

Present Time:

Getting out of the car, Amy and Lucie share an umbrella as they walk towards the house. Once there they placed the umbrella by the stairs, yes a stupid place to put but they can't take it in with them due to the children's home being shut down.

"Hello?" A man answers the door.

"FBI. You must be Doctor Renfrew. Can we come in?" Canton asks the man as politely as he could.

"The children are asleep." The man responds.

"We'll be very quiet." Amy smiles at the man.

"Is there a problem?" The man opens the door a little bit more.

"It's about a missing child." Canton tells him.

The man looks hesitant for a second. "What are you. Yes, come in, please." The man says as he opens the door further. "This way. Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up." As they enter the home they notice on the wall up the staircase the words Get Out Leave Now in large red letters.

"It's the kids, yeah? They did that." Amy questions the man.

"Yes, the children. It must be, yes." The man nods and goes back to clean a bit to reveal that he has the words written on his wrist. "Anyway, my office is this way." The man leads them.

"We nearly didn't come to this place. I understood Graystark Hall was closed in 67." Canton tells him.

"That's the plan, yes." The man smiles.

"The plan?" Amy raises her eyebrows at the man.

"Not long now." The man responds.

"It's 1969." Canton tells the man.

"No, no. We close in 67. That's the plan, yes." The man stutters his response.

"You misunderstood me, sir. It's 1969 now." Canton points out.

The man looks down at Canton with a confused look on his face. Amy and Lucie share the same look of confusion. "Why are you saying that? Of course it isn't." The man argues.

"July." Canton tells the man.

"My office is this way. This way." The man says as he continues walking up another flight of stairs.

"We'll check upstairs." Amy tells Canton.

"Be careful." Canton tells the two women.

Amy and Lucie go up the stairs and into separate dormitories. Lucie's dormitory is covered in the words 'Leave Now' and 'Get Out.'

She looks around and notices some drawers stood at the end of the room. She walks over and opens it up. She sees some pictures and letters stuffed inside. She sees one and opens it up.

**'Lucie,**

**If you're reading this then you're on the episodes with the astronaut. But you need to get yourself, Amy and Canton out of there. It's not safe, trust me. They know how you jump through the Doctor's timeline. They also know another secret, a secret which you don't need to know about right now. It's too early for you to even know. Just do me a favour and get the hell out off there.**

**from someone in your future'**

She lets out a shaky breath as she sets the letter down and moves towards the door. Hearing Amy calling on her, she moves towards the room she's in. Entering, she sees Amy holding onto a photo.

"How? How can that be me?" Amy questions herself.

"How can what be you?" Lucie questions.

Lucie looks at the picture and notices that Amy is pictured holding a baby. The astronaut enters. "Who are you? I don't understand, so just tell me who you are." Any questions the astronaut causing the hand of the astronaut to raise its gold visor. It is the little girl. There is a crack in the helmet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed the Doctor. Or you're going to kill him. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand." Amy demands.

"Please help me. Help me. Please." The girl cries out.

Two of the Silence enter. Amy screams one of them knocks moves towards her. The other alien knocks Lucie out and drags her into a cupboard. The Silent locks her the cupboard.

The little girl begins to fight her way out of the spacesuit. Anything to help save her 'mom.' But it's too late the Silence teleport away from the home.

"Help me. Please, I can't. I can't see. Somebody help me." Amy's voice carries through the whole house.

Canton finds the bedroom door. He tries to open the door but doesn't have any luck. "Amy! Amy, can you hear me? Amy, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back." Canton yells out.

"Okay, gun down. I've got it." The Doctor says as he runs down the corridor.

"Amy, we're here. Are you okay?" Rory's voice calls through the door. "Is Lucie there with you?" He questions his wife for their friends safety.

"I can't see." They hear Amy's voice.

They rush into the room. The little girl is hiding along the corridor. Amy and Lucie aren't in their sights. "Where are they, Doctor?" Rory questions the Time Lord.

The spacesuit is lying on the floor. River goes over and opens the gold visor. "It's empty." River tells them.

"It's dark. So dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?" Amy's voice sounds once again.

That's when they notice Amy's nanorecorder is on the floor, flashing. "They took this out of her. How did they do that, Doctor? Why can I still hear her?" Rory says as he picks it up.

River looks up at the Doctor with confusion written on her face. "Is it a recording?" River questions the man.

"Er, it defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying." The Doctor responds.

"Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear." Rory speaks into the Nanorecorder.

"She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way." The Doctor apologises.

"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always. Wherever she is, and she always knows that I am coming for her. Do you understand me? Always." Rory sneers at the man.

"Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this." Amy's cries begin to get everyone.

"He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear." Rory mumbles.

They hear footsteps and look up to see Doctor Renfrew. "Hello? Is somebody there? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We c. I can't re. I can't remember." He stutters.

River looks up at the Doctor. "You go with him. I'll try and find Loo." River tells him.

"Be careful." The time lord tells the woman


	8. E I G H T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let all know that I’m trying my best with developing Lucie’s character. The next chapter is gonna be a in look at Lucie’s life before she was transported into the Doctor Who universe.

**Florida, USA,**

**July 1969**

* * *

River takes out her torch and begins to walk down the opposite end. Rory decides to go with her just in case Lucie is injured and to stop himself from snapping at the Doctor.

She opens up the doors, slowly and examines each room. She then gets to the end of the hall, to the last door.

She opens it up carefully, she lets out a gasp as she sees Lucie unconscious on the floor. Rory rushes into the room, he kneels down beside and pats her cheek causing her to let out groan.

"Hey, Loo." River greets the young woman. "What happened?" She questions Lucie as Rory takes a look at Lucie's head.

"Erm, one of them things knocked Amy out. They then knocked me out. I think I was forced into here. I-I can't remember." Lucie stutters.

"You're fine. Just got a bit of a bump." Rory reassures her.

"Rory, is Amy ok?" Lucie questions the man.

"Sweetie, they took her." River tells her.

Lucie looks up at the woman and shakes her head. "What? Why would they do that?" Lucie questions the woman.

"I don't know." River tells her. "Now up you get." River helps her stand up.

"Where's that man's office?." Rory says as he leads them down the corridor. 

"Down there." Lucie points.

  
Walking towards the other end of the corridor, the Doctor pops up. Lucie jumps then proceeds to glare at the man.

"Come on. Into the TARDIS." The Doctor rushes out.

The Doctor goes back to the White House, he picks up Nixon and drops him and Canton off at Area 51. The Doctor, then, flies him and his friends to the abandoned warehouse again. Lucie sits down on the nearest box and watches as the Doctor and River begin to do their bit

They are examining the spacesuit with the alien's own technology. River keeps glancing between the spacesuit she's scanning and Lucie. "It's an exoskeleton. Basically, life support. There's about twenty different kinds of alien tech in here." River informs the Doctor.

"Who was she? Why put her in here?" The Doctor questions.

"You put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry, and a communications system that can hack into anything." River tells the man.

"Including the telephone network?" The Doctor questions River.

"Easily." River responds.

"But why phone the President?" The Doctor questions.

Letting out a sigh, Lucie lies back on the and watches as River and the Doctor interact. She has to admit it's better watching it happen right in front of you instead of a TV screen. Lucie opens her eyes when she hears River. "It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House." River informs him.

The Doctor licks his invitation envelope. River smiles softly at the man. "You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know." The woman tells him.

"Purchased on earth. Perfectly ordinary stationery. Tardis blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first, for me. How about you?" The Doctor questions the woman.

Lucie smirks as she could feel the sexual tension between River and the Doctor as they stare at each other. "Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past. Your firsts are my lasts." River informs him.

"That's not really what I asked." The Doctor tells him.

"Ask something else, then." River smirks.

River goes back to scanning the spacesuit. The Doctor however stays where he's stood. "What are the Silence doing, raising a child?" The Doctor questions.

"Keeping her safe, even giving her independence." River shrugs her shoulders.

Lucie begins to sit up as she hears the Doctor walking closer towards her. "The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing." The Doctor tells Rory

"I know." Rory mutters.

"And every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer." The Doctor then says.

"Yeah, Doctor, I get it. I know." Rory snaps.

"Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl." The Doctor informs them all.

The Doctor wanders towards River again. "Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software." River says.

"But?" The Doctor trails.

"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong." River tells her.

"Incredibly strong and running away. I like her." The Doctor says.

"You like any person or alien who is running away from something." Lucie smirks causing Rory to nudge her. "What it's true though?" She smiles at him.

River looks up at the Doctor as Rory and Lucie move towards her. "We should be trying to find her." River informs them.

"Yes, I know. But how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us." The Doctors responds.

The Doctor moves towards the tv as Rory begin to walk closer to River. "Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit?" Rory questions.

"Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them." The Doctor acknowledges.

"So they're parasites, then." River says not looking up from the scanner.

"Super parasites, standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years." The Doctor tells them.

"Then what?" Rory questions.

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the Moon?" The Doctor questions.

They all turn and face the tv that's switched one in the room. "Ten, nine. Ignition sequence start. six, five, four.." The man says.

"Because the Silence needed a spacesuit." The Doctor responds.

"One, zero. All engines running. Liftoff. We have a liftoff. Thirty two minutes past the hour, liftoff on Apollo 11." The man then says as the screen shows that the rocket is launching.

Lucie sits back down the box and watches the others. Rory goes and sit down against box not far from her. The Doctor and River continue to scan the suit after five minutes River's tricorder makes a sound.

"You should kill us all on sight." They hear the voice of the silent.

The spacesuit glove twitches. Lucie rushes over and joins River. "This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How's it doing that? Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?" River questions the Doctor.

"Why?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, the little girl said the spaceman was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened." River tells him.

Lucie sits up as the Doctor moves next to her,he sits down next to her but frowns when he notices her shuffling around.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor questions her.

She shakes her head and looks back down at the floor. "I just miss my family. That's all." She responds.

"I know, you do. But trust me, they'll be happy that you're safe." The Doctor smiles. "Would be a helpful sunshine. But it's not just that is it?" The Doctor questions her.

"No." Lucie responds. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything. But how come I didn't teleport somewhere else during the three months we're looking into the Silence?" Lucie questions the man.

"I don't know. I really don't know. But there again you didn't disappear when we faced with the Master." The Doctor blurts out.

The Doctor covers his mouth as Lucie's eyes widen. "What?" Lucie asks in alarm.

"Oops. I didn't mean to say that." He smiles apologetically. "Now do me a favour and take the tv into the TARDIS." The Doctor orders.

"Ok." Lucie stutters as she stands up.

  
She walks over towards the tv, knocking the tv off she walks towards the TARDIS. With a bounce in her step, she takes the tv into the TARDIS. She places it on the stairs and sits down beside it.

The TARDIS doors open again, River, Rory and the Doctor run in. The Doctor goes up to the console, he takes the TARDIS to where it needs to go. When the Tardis materialises, the Doctor runs up to Lucie and takes the tv off her.

"Stay in here." River orders, the young woman.

"Ok." Lucie mutters.

As the Doctor leaves the TARDIS, the machine puts what's going on outside the machine on the giant screen by the door. "Ah, interesting. Very Aickman Road. I've seen one of these before. Abandoned. I wonder how that happened? Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello. Sorry, you were in the middle of something. I just had to say, though, have you seen what's on the telly? Oh, hello, Amy. Are you all right? Want to watch some television? Ah. Now, stay where you are." The Doctor orders the aliens. "Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do, a bit." The Doctor smiles at River.

"Thank you, sweetie." River smirks at the Doctor.

River walks around the ship to get to where the Doctor is. "I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you." The Doctor says as he places his backs against River.

"Well, the first seven, easily." River flirts.

"Seven? Really?" The Doctor laughs.

"Oh, eight for you, honey." River continues to flirt.

"Stop it." The Doctor smirks.

"Make me." River smiles

"Yeah? Well, maybe I will." The Doctor tells her.

Amy and Rory look at the two in disbelief whilst Lucie looks on in the TARDIS with a face of disgust. "Ew, that's like watching my mother flirt with my dad all over again." She mutters to herself.

"Is this really important flirting? Because I feel like I should be higher on the list right now." Amy glares at her best friend.

"Yes. Right. Sorry. As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going to kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind, so maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz." The Doctor acknowledges most of the Silence.

Rory is trying to free Amy. "What's he got?" Amy questions her husband.

"Something, I hope." Rory responds.

The Doctor begins to walk around the ship. The silence follow the man's movements. "Or maybe you could just listen a minute. Because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender and then I'll let you go in peace. Yes, you've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. Yes, people have suffered and died, but what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving, now and then?" The Doctor questions them, he then moves forwards and looks up at one of them. "Ooo, the Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? Okay, you got me. I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First, you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?" The Doctor questions them.

"And we're getting a picture on the TV." A man's voice breaks through the tv.

The Doctor stares at the alien in front of him. He then looks towards River through the corner of his eye. "Guys, sorry, but you're way out of time." The Doctor tells the Silence. "Now, come on. A bit of history for you. Aren't you proud? Because you helped. Now, do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion. And that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars." The Doctor tells them as he begins to sort out the tv. "You just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years, and every single one of them at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it." The Doctor adds..

"Okay, engine stop. ATA on the descent. Modes control both auto. Descent engine command off." The man's voice from the tv sounds again.

The Doctor gets out his phone. "Oh. But don't forget this bit. Ready?" The Doctor questions the person on the end of the other line, who is Canton.

"That's one small step for a man-." Armstrong says.

The TV changes from the moon landing to one of the Silence laying on the floor with a bandage wrapped around its torso. "You should kill us all on sight." It says.

The Doctor beams a small smile whilst the tv plays the reactions of everyone from across the states of America.

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you." The Doctor tells the aliens.

The screen flicks back to the silence who was laying on the floor once more. "You should kill us all on sight." It repeats.

The tv flicks back to the moon landing. "One giant leap for mankind." Armstrong declares on the screen.

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence. You just raised an army against yourself and now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day." The Doctor begins to tell the Silence. "How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is oops. Run! Guys, I mean us. Run." The Doctor tells the others.

The Silence is generating its electric shock. River starts shooting. Lucie looks between the front doors and the screen, she debated on whether she should go out and help the others.

Her thoughts are broken by Amy and Rory entering the TARDIS, Amy notices the young woman. Amy lets go of her husband and hugs Lucie tightly. The Doctor enters the TARDIS as Rory steps out to check on River.

"You're okay?" Amy questions Lucie.

"I've got concussion." Lucie smiles.

"Ow." Amy says as she notices the lump on Lucie's forehead.

"You can let me fly it." The Doctor glares at the woman.

"Yeah, or we could go where we're supposed to." River responds causing Lucie to smirk at him.

Just then Lucie begins to get a familiar pain in her head. She lets a painful groan, the others hear it. But by the time they turn around she's gone. River and the Doctor share a look of concern for the woman whereas Amy and Rory look on worried about their friend.

* * *

A groan leaves Lucie's lips as begins to come to once again on the TARDIS. She can tell it's the TARDIS just from the familiar hum, however, when she opens her eyes.

The TARDIS isn't the one she's just left, she sits up quickly as she spots familiar browned hair woman and grey haired man gathered at the TARDIS.

"Loo," the woman smiles at her. "you're back already." She moves closer.

"Hold on, Bill." The grey haired man says. "Where have you just come from?" He then asks Lucie.

"Fighting the Silence in America." She responds quietly.

He smiles softly when he notices her looking around the TARDIS, he reaches out his hand. Looking at it nervously, she grabs it and pulls herself up.

She moves her hand away from his quickly, the Doctor tries to hide the hurt on his face from her. The Doctor then realises it's the first time that Lucie has met him and Bill.

"Doctor?" She ask quietly.

"That is my name." He says as he watches her study him closely.

"Do you do hugs now?" Lucie questions the man.

"For you, yes." He says.  
  


Lucie beams at and throws her arms around him. Bringing his arms around her, the Doctor hugs tightly. The Doctor aware of what's happened to Lucie's future self. Lucie, however, is not aware of what's happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're with everyone's favourite Space granddad. Can I just say that I adore Twelve, I mean I did like him but not as much as I did with eleven. But I do now, also what are you're guesses for the episode that I'm writing next.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for how late this chapter is but I had to rewrite half of it cause I didn't want to jump into a certain two parter episode with Missy from series 10 but I want her to meet twelve without having to deal with any of the crap of bill being a ********.
> 
> Anyways moving from the subject of Bill, how are you all? Are you all keeping safe?

**Inside the TARDIS, somewhere in 2017**

* * *

The Doctor pulls back from the hug and rushes towards the console. Just then there is knocking on door. "Who's that?" Bill questions as the knocking on door.

"Mum." The Doctor mutters.

He then opens the door. Nardole enters. "Excuse me, just what is the Tardis doing down here?" Nardole questions.

"I'm over two thousand years old, I don't always want to take the stairs." The Doctor states, causing Lucie to snort.

"Your oath, sir. You're not supposed to go off-world unless it's an emergency." Nardole tells him.

"I'm not off-world." The Doctor tells him.

"Are you going off-world?" Nardole questions the man.

The Doctor rolls his eyes as Lucie's smirks grows even more. "I'm going back to my office. Could you put the kettle on, please?" The Doctor requests.

"Hmm." Nardole hums, he then spots Bill on the other side of the console. "Why's she here?" He then proceeds to ask.

"Because she isn't anywhere else. Kettle." The Doctor nods towards the door.

"Well, I'm not making any for her. She can make her own. I'm not a slave for any human, I can assure you." Nardole mutters. "Oh, hi Lucie. I haven't seen you since your moth—." He is cut off by the Doctor pushing him out.

Lucie looks at the Doctor with curious eyes as he smiles at her. "What was that all about then?" Lucie questions him.

"Nothing." The Doctor smiles nervously.

"So, back up to your office for a cuppa, then?" Bill then asks.

"Between here and my office, before the kettle boils, is everything that ever happened or ever will. Make your choice." The Doctor tells Bill.

Bill looks at him confused and then looks at Lucie with the same face. "What choice?" She questions him.

"Past or future." The Doctor smiles.

"Future." Bill responds without any hesitation in her voice.

The Doctor presses a button and smiles at Bill as he stands up then smiles at Lucie who returns it. "Why?" The Doctor questions.

"Why do you think? I want to see if it's happy." Bill responds.

Lucie grabs a hold of the console as they take off. Once they land, she follows Bill and the Doctor out of the TARDIS. Laughing out loud, Lucie runs through the wheat things but keeping in the eyesight of the Doctor.

"Which way is Earth?" Bill questions.

"Ah, space is bent. Earth is any way you choose to look. Why, you thinking about leaving?" The Doctor asks as he watches her reaction.

"Thinking? I'm not thinking. My brain's overloading. Why a phone box?" The woman then inquires.

"I told you." The Doctor responds.

They begin to walk towards where Lucie has stopped and is waiting for them. "Yeah, well, I get that it's a cloaking device, but why keep it that shape? Why do you like it?" Bill gestures to the box.

"Who said I like it?" The Doctor responds.

"You kept it." Bill tells him.

"Come along." The Doctor says.

As the two catch up with Lucie, the young woman takes off running again. Overheating her name being said, Lucie swirls around and acknowledges that the Doctor is smiling softly at her.

Once they enter the main door, Lucie lets out a gasp at the area. "This is one of the Earth's first colonies. They say the settlers have cracked the secret of human happiness." The Doctor tells the two women. "But of course, Loo already knows that." The Doctor smiles down at her.

"How do you know that?" Lucie challenges the man.

"You mean, you haven't told my younger self just yet." The Doctor responds.

"Nope." Lucie smirks.

Bill takes a photograph on her phone of the beautiful clean white structure. Bill then places her phone back into her pocket. "One question. Little fella said you made an oath? You're not supposed to leave the planet." Bill tells him.

The Doctor turns around and faces Bill, who has hands placed on her hips waiting for an answer. "Okay, I suppose I owe you an explanation." The Doctor says, he then clears his throat. "A long time ago, a thing happened. As a result of the thing, I made a promise. As a result of the promise, I have to stay on Earth." The Doctor informs her.

"Guarding a vault." Bill then asks.

The Doctor begins to walk away from Bill, as he does, he grabs ahold of Lucie and turns her around. "Guarding a vault." The Doctor nods.

Bill runs towards the two who are now ahead of her. "Well, you're not guarding a vault right now." Bill tells him.

"Yes, I am. I have a time machine. I can be back before we left." The Doctor responds.

"But what if you get lost, or stuck, or something?" Bill challenges the man.

The trio come to a stop and Lucie watches the man in amusement. "I've thought about that." The Doctor answers back.

"And?" Bill questions.

"Well, it would be a worry, so best not to dwell on it." The Doctor responds. "Look at this building. Look at it. You know what I like about humanity? Its optimism. Do you know what this building is made of? Pure, soaring optimism." The Doctor tells her.

In the open air, with the swarm overhead. Lucie twirls around as the things swarm around them. "What are they? Alien birds?" Bill questions the Doctor.

"Vardies. Tiny robots. Work in flocks. They're versatile, hard-working. Good at learning skills." The Doctor begins to tell her. "The worker bees of the Third Industrial Revolution, probably just checking us out for security." The Doctor informs the woman.

Unknown to them a little robot is watching every move they make from above them. The robot has a frown written in its screen.

"These are robots? These are disappointing robots." Bill tells him.

"That's a very offensive remark. Don't make personal remarks like that.” The Doctor points out.

“Er, you can't offend a machine." Bill tells him.

"Well, you can offend a vending machine. If you kick it, then you won't get your food or drink." Lucie tells Bill.

"Now that I do agree with." Bill laughs at the blonde woman.

"Typical wet brain chauvinism." The Doctor says.

The robot face changes to open hands for eyes and a grin. Lucie and Bill let out a groan something goes off in their ears. "Oh, what just happened?" Bill questions.

"Your ear's on fire." The Doctor comments.

"Ow! Your voice just came out in my ear. I mean, I know voices go into ears but this was like —." Bill tells the man.

The Doctor moves and looks at Lucie's ear as well. "That hurt." Lucie tells the two as she removes her hand from her right ear.

The Doctor then touches his own ear and then proceeds to walk forwards. Bill and Lucie follow but don't get far as he doesn't stop that far.

"We have been fitted with some kind of communication device that is using our own nervous system as hardware. We've just downloaded an upgrade for our ears." The Doctor tells the two

"I'll never lose my phone again. I'll never run out of battery again!" Bill informs him.

"Welcome to paradise." The Doctor says as Bill begins to smile at the realisation.

"Hang on, is there a mute button though? What if you're in the loo?" Bill questions the Doctor.

Lucie lets out a snort at the comment, well who wouldn't. "Who needs loos? There's probably an app for that." The Doctor tells her.

As they continue to walk forwards, Lucie notices how quiet the whole place is. She spins around in a circle but doesn't see anyone around. The whole place looks abandoned, she looks up at one of the windows and notices a figure stood at the window.

The Doctor and Bill continue to walk ahead unaware that their friend has come to a stop. "So, where is everyone? Don't tell me we've come halfway across the universe and they've all gone out. We should've texted first or something." Bill says just as a triangular door at the end of the walkway opens.

As the two walk towards the door, the Doctor stops and realises that Lucie isn't with them. "Lucie? What are you doing?" The Doctor questions her.

Lucie turns around and faces him. She glances back up at the window she was just looking at but doesn't see the figure. "Nothing." She replies.

Rushing back towards them, Lucie stays next to the Doctor as they walk through the door. "What's that? That is a robot. That is not a disappointing robot." Bill questions as a robot stands before them with a big grin for eyes and mouth. The door closes behind them.

"Technically, this isn't a robot at all. The tiny little things, those are the robots, this is the interface with them." The Doctor tells Bill.

"Does it speak? Will we understand it?" Bill questions the Doctor as the robot has question marks for eyes.

"Well, depends upon what aspect of your language have survived over so many thousands of years." The Doctor informs the two of them and the robot gives big grins again.

Lucie and Bill share a smile as they see the robot talking the thing they both use on their phones. "Emoji. It speaks emoji!" Bill says with a laugh

"Of course it does." The Doctor states as the robot gives all three of them a thumbs up.

"Aw. It's cute." Bill smiles

It offers them blank circles. Lucie notices one for her, she takes it and examines it carefully. She notices Bill and the Doctor looking hesitantly at the badges. "What's that?" Bill questions.

"Blank badges." The Doctor replies.

They then take the badges. "Oh, yours isn't blank. It's got a face on the back." Bill tells the Doctor as a frown appears on his.

"Yours too." The Doctor tells her as hers as frown on too.

"How come you've got a smile?" Bill questions Lucie.

The Doctor smirks as he turns around and notices Lucie's badge. "She's always happy. That's why." The Doctor responds. "Interesting." The Doctor then comments.

"It's never on the side that you're looking at." Bill says.

"Of course it isn't." Lucie says. "To me it's like they don't want you to see what you're actually feeling but they want others to. It's basically like they're concerned about your emotions in case you get sad and you have no-one to talk. If someone sees that you're sad then they can come and talk to you to cheer you up." Lucie tells them as she continues to examine.

"What's it doing now? What, what face is it making?" The Doctor questions Bill and Lucie.

"Sort of puzzled. Me?" Bill asks.

"The same. Do you know what I think? I think that this is some kind of mood indicator." The Doctor says causing Bill to laugh at Lucie's reaction.

"Did I just say that, didn't I?" Lucie says as she rolls her eyes at him.

"But you're never allowed to see your own mood." Bill says.

"Makes sense." The Doctor says.

"Does it?" Bill questions.

"Well, seeing your own mood might affect your own mood. It's like a feedback loop, interfering with the information being collected. Like a scale weighing itself." The Doctor informs the young woman.

"So who's collecting the data?" Bill looks at the man with a puzzled look.

"Is the big question." The Doctor states.

"So what do we do then?" Bill quizzes him.

The Doctor continues to look at with a puzzled look on his face. "Well, if they're badges then—." He tries to put it on his jacket lapel and it whizzes over his shoulder. "What? Where's? Where's it gone?" The Doctor questions Bill and Lucie.

"Oh, it's on your back." Bill says as hers does the same.

"Yours too." The Doctor says to Bill. "And yours." He points to Lucie.

"So, everyone you walk past can see what you're thinking. What if you really fancy someone?" Bill questions causing Lucie to let out a laugh.

"Well, I suppose it means that you have to maintain eye contact with them." The Doctor tells her.

"Oh, that's brilliant." Bill smiles.

The now happy interface turns away. Lucie smiles at the Doctor as her and Bill look from the robot to him."Welcome to the future." The Doctor tells the two.

They follow it. Bill has a happy face, the Doctor a puzzled one. "Emojis. Wearable communications. We're in the utopia of vacuous teens." The Doctor frowns.

At a table in the vast empty space, the interface places trays down, two blue cubes on one, a single cube on the two other trays.

"Look at this. It knew I was starving! Food from another planet. You've got to, haven't you?" Bill laughs out loud as she sits down.

Taking ahold of the plate, she takes places her nose near it. "Smells like fish." Bill states.

Lucie sits down on the other side of Bill and takes a look at her plate. "I'm not that fond of fish, except socially, which can complicate a meal like this." The Doctor says as he stays standing up.

"Should we eat it, though? I mean, what if they're not like us?" Bill questions.

"She's got point, Doctor." Lucie smiles at the man.

"Well, the cutlery's human cutlery. No other species in the universe uses emojis. Everything here is human except—." The Doctor begins.

Bill begins to cut into her blue cube whilst

Lucie continues to look at hers, unsure of what to do. "No humans." Lucie and Bill cut him off.

"This is a perfect colony for humans, so where are all the colonists?" The Doctor says as the interface stops being happy. "That's some sort of flavoured algae. I haven't seen any livestock yet." The Doctor tells the two women.

Bill places a bit of the blue cube in her mouth to taste it and she makes a puzzled look. Lucie lets out a giggle at Bill's face. "That's good, isn't it? In the future we don't eat living things, we eat algae." Bill says.

"I met an emperor made of algae once. He fancied me." The Doctor informs them.

Lucie notices the interface is responding to Bill's happiness. "Why aren't you loving this?" Bill questions the older man.

"Everything is here, everything is ready, but there's no one here." The Doctor examines.

"It's like the Student Union first thing, before the actual students arrive. Two portions, though." Bill explains.

Lucie watches the Doctor as he looks out of the window to have a better view and idea of the place. "Well, that's because that one is mine." The Doctor says as he runs towards Bill and Lucie. That's it! That's it! Of course! The whole place is waiting. We're just too early." The Doctor says.

"So, they're all still in bed?" Bill smiles. "Two portions. One portion. Is there going to be food sexism even in the future? Is this bloke utopia?" The woman glares at the Doctor.

"It's probably reading me as two people. The heartbeats." The Doctor tells Bill. "If you're going to travel twenty light years, you're going to want to make sure you've got somewhere to sleep at the end of it, aren't you? So, what do you do?" The man questions Lucie and Bill, who at him with blank looks.

Bill looks up at the Doctor with surprise written into her face. "Sorry? Two hearts?" Bill questions him.

The Doctor ignores her as he paces around the room, they are in. "You send a rocketload of intelligent robots up ahead of you. They build you a place to live, so that, when you arrive, it's all waiting. This is brilliant!" The Doctor smiles.

"You, you, you've got two hearts?" Bill stammers.

"Robots, they don't breathe. They can fix the atmosphere for you, send data back, so you know whether to bring your waterproofs or not. Work in huge robot flocks. You just send them up ahead and you leave them to it." The Doctor continues to ignore as he speaks.

Bill takes a bite from the algae that's on her plate as she hears the doctor talking. Lucie turns and smirks at the Doctor as she notices Bill's face. "Yeah. Hearts, though. Why two?" Bill questions the man once again.

"Well, why one?" The Doctor challenges.

"Does that mean you've got really high blood pressure?" Bill questions the Doctor

"Really high." The Doctor smirks at Lucie. "And this one makes it even higher." He responds.

Lucie turns around and glares at him, she punches him in the arm. "Excuse me." She screeches. "I think you'll find you're the one who gives me the high blood pressure. Especially when I watch the intense episodes." Lucie says as she gets up from her seat and follows Bill and the Doctor out of the room.

As they make their way around the building, Lucie and Bill walk together and look at the coconut tress.

"So, if the people aren't here yet, what do we do?" Bill questions the man. "Put the kettle on? Or are we going to leave before they arrive? Is that what you're worried about? I can see you're worried." She then says.

"He's always worried. No matter wherever you go, even if it's safe, he's always worried." Lucie says to Bill.

The Doctor has been checking out the ground the trees are growing in. "Well, you never know what's round the next corner." The Doctor tells her. Behind his back he is holding a small blue pendant on a string.

Lucie rolls her eyes at the man but follows him and Bill through the doorway. She watches closely at the stuff raining through the chutes above the crops.

"Ah, of course, wheat fields outside, now something else to eat when they get here. This is their crops. Look, they're going to have orchards, olive groves. This is their nursery. Look the little robots are doing pollination work." The Doctor says.

Bill smiles when she sees a familiar plant, she rushes over towards it. "Oh, this plant! There's one of these growing outside the Student Union. It smells amazing." Bill says as she sniffs it.

"Rosemary." The Doctor answers

"I'm smelling home twenty light years from home." Bill smiles at the Doctor and Lucie. "Thanks for bringing me. This is a great day out. I mean, come on, admit it. You love it." Bill looks at the Doctor.

"I'm enjoying myself." Lucie smiles at Bill. "Considering this is my third adventure and I'm currently not having any danger thrown at me." Lucie comments causing the Doctor to glare at her.

"Did I say I didn't love it? Yes, I do. It's very lovable. You asked me where all the people were, and I theorised that they hadn't got here yet. Did I sound convincing?" The Doctor asks the two, even though Lucie knows what's coming.

"Yeah." Bill replies.

"And did I convince myself?" He questions the two but there's still a slightly frowning emoji on his back.

"No." The two reply.

"No, no. And I'll tell you why. Because there should be somebody here. There should be some kind of set-up team, a skeleton crew." The Doctor tells them.

Just then the Doctor's badge turned into him thinking about something. Lucie rush forward to him. "You're thinking. Tell us what you're thinking about." Bill orders him.

"A magic haddock." The Doctor says.

"Obviously." Bill responds.

"What is this stuff? Is it snow?" Lucie questions the man.

Pouring from overhead onto the plants. "This is fertiliser. Mineral fertiliser, calcium-based. Now, we don't have answers, so let's put together two questions. What is the source of this mineral fertiliser?" He sonicks open a hopper. "And where are all the people?" He then questions.

And a lower hatch, where a load of skulls tumble out. Lucie and Bill jump back with a yell. The Doctor looks down at the skulls with wide eyes. "Here, right here, in this garden." The Doctor says.

"Oh, my God." Bill groans.

He picks up a skull and apparently gets a telepathic imprint of how she died. It is Kezzia, and it was her pendant he picked up. His emoji has a tear.

"Despite appearances, they haven't been dead very long." The Doctor tells the two young women.

"What, those are the colonists?" Bill questions.

"The colonists aren't here yet. This is the set-up team, the skeleton crew." The Doctor tells her as he looks down at the skull he is holding.

"Why did the robots feed them to the garden?" Bill asks as her emoji and Lucie's emoji turn frightened.

"I don't know. Maybe they ran out of fertiliser. Let's not ask them." The Doctor says. They turn and run into the interface, with a tearful face on it. "Oh, hello! We were just admiring your garden." The Doctor says.

"Yes!" Bill and Lucie agree.

"Moving on now because there's nothing of particular interest here. Cheerio." The Doctor says as he leads Bill and Lucie out of the room.


	10. T E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robots who want to kill people who are sad.   
> A dead woman laying on a table?  
> And Lucie beginning to lose her memory of what happens in the episodes. What’s going on with her?

**T E N**

**A Planet in the near future**

* * *

As they run down some steps, the Doctor grabs one of Lucie's hand. "If he's chasing us, he's moving very slowly." Bill tells the Doctor.

"Do you know what it means when something chases you very slowly?" The Doctor questions Bill.

"What?" Bill questions.

"It means there's a probably a reason why they don't have to run." Lucie responds.

They then enter a corridor, Lucie walks behind the two. Then two of the robots appear ahead of them, and two behind, and two down each of the intersections. "Okay, they're slow, but the city is full of them, so they catch you in the end." The Doctor informs the two women.

"What do we do?" Bill questions the man.

"Question. We've been here for ages. Why are they attacking us now?" The Doctor then questions Bill and Lucie.

"Does it matter?" Bill questions him.

The Doctor turns around and motions for Lucie to be in front of him and Bill. "Only if we want to live." He checks Bill and Lucie's unhappy emoji. "Smile for me!" He orders the two.

"Smile?" Bill questions the man.

"Use your whole face, right now, do it." The Doctor tells the two.

"What good's smiling?" Bill challenges.

Her emoji changes to a smile. "Smiles aren't just smiles. Psychologically, they have a measurable effect on your mood states. Yes. These robots, they built this place, they grew those trees. Something went wrong, but they were designed to make you happy." The Doctor tells her. "Your turn." He tells Lucie.

Lucie's emoji then turns into a smile after giving the Doctor a smile. "How would massacring hundreds of people make me happy?" Bill questions the man.

"How would massacring hundreds of people make me happy smiley face?" The Doctor challenges.

"Smiley face." Bill responds.

"The magic haddock." The Doctor insists.

"What magic haddock? What's that all about?" Bill questions the man.

The Doctor then places a hand on the bottom of Lucie's back as she turns to face the robots. "The robots want you to be happy but they got the wrong end of the stick. I think we should give them what they want." The Doctor puts his best smile on, and walks towards the little robots.. It is a tad scary, actually. All teeth. "Don't even try without smiling. What a lovely place you have here. Thank you so much for your hospitality." The Doctor beams.

"We will come again. Doctor, I was thinking maybe next time we might go to Wiltshire, perhaps, or Aberdeen." Bill suggests as Lucie squeezes through the gap in between one of the robots.

"Ah, yes. Two thumbs up for Wiltshire slash Aberdeen." The Doctor sagas.

They manage to slide past the robots outstretched arms. However, another little robot with skull eyes grabs Bill's arm. "Doctor!" Bill yells out.

"Smile! Smile!" The Doctor orders her. He sonicks it and frees her. As they run a chunk of the superstructure turns into a swarm of insects and follows.

"Where did they come from?" Bill questions.

"Once we're out of the city, we should be safe." The Doctor says as he takes a hold of Lucie's hand.

As they run through the field, Lucie turns and faces the Doctor. "Are they coming after us?" Bill questions the man.

"I'm guessing that once we're out, we're not their problem." The Doctor says as they get to the Tardis. "Right. You'll both be perfectly safe in the Tardis. She'll look after you two until I get back." The Doctor tells the two.

"Where are you going?" Bill questions the man.

"There's a giant smiley abattoir over there and I'm having this really childish impulse to blow it up. Be right back."The Doctor tells them.

" What, you're going back in? We've only just escaped!" Lucie exclaims.

"I thought we were going home." Bill then adds.

"Home? Why would we be going home?" The Doctor questions the two. "That place is a living deathtrap. We can't just leave it with its mouth wide open." The Doctor smiles at the two.

"But they're all dead. We saw them. It's too late." Bill tells the Doctor.

"We have to assume that there is a colony ship on the way. What do you think's going to happen when all those people arrive?" The Doctor questions the two."They're expecting the new garden of Eden. What they are not expecting is to be the fertiliser. There's broadband in there. Go! Go and watch some movies or something!" The Doctor orders them both.

"I get that someone has to do something but why is it you? Can't you phone the police? Isn't there a helpline or something?" Bill questions.

"Oi, where are you going?" The Doctor glares at Lucie and she stands beside him.

"With you." She replies. "I'm not letting you go by yourself." She then tells him.

"Fine." He grumbles, Lucie has a smile on her face as she runs back towards the city. "And stay away from my browser history!" The Doctor orders.

Lucie and the Doctor walk next to each other as they enter the giant building again. "How early is this for you?" The Doctor questions Lucie.

"This is my third adventure and my first time meeting you." She responds. "Anyways shouldn't you know. I did say that I came from the 1960's with the astronaut." She adds.

"I had to make sure." He smiles to himself. "Anyways, how are you finding it?" He then asks her.

"It's fine." She responds, but frowns. "Except I'm missing my family." She adds.

"I know you do." The Doctor says as he stops her and places an hand on her shoulder. "But you now have the biggest family ever. Your family, mainly your parents will be so proud of you right now." The Doctor responds.

Lucie looks up at the man with curiosity in her eyes. "What do you mean?" She raises an eyebrow at the old man.

"You've helped me and the others in the best way possible." The Doctor smiles softly at her. "But at some point in your near future, you will get tired being here but you have to keep up with it. Your future self told me to warn you when you first meet me." He then adds.

"Why you though?" Lucie questions Bill. "No offence but you're an angry Scotsman. Aren't you suppose not like me or something?" Lucie crosses her arms they walk down a corridor.

The Doctor stops walking and turns to face her. "What makes you say that?" He raises his eyebrow at her.

"Well, when I watch you on tv, I always get this feeling you hate someone as soon as they enter the room." She responds.

"No, I only hate those who have annoying personalities." He shrugs as they continue walking.

The Doctor takes out Kezzia's pendant and opens it. It contains a hologram of a happy waving boy.

Then they sees one of the little interpretor robots. "Ah! Good morning! I'm happy! Good morning." The Doctor tells the robots. "Look at me, I'm happy, happy, happy, happy! What a lovely, beautiful morning, it makes me so happy. I'm happy. I hope that you are happy, too. See? Happy." The Doctor then smiles.

The robot's face turns to happy and it walks past. Walking up the spiral slope, according to his back, the Doctor has a lightbulb moment.

Lucie rolls her eyes as he begins walking down the corridor again towards some spiral stairs. She watches as the Doctor uses his new comms device in his ear. "Hello? Is someone there? I can hear you breathing." The Doctor questions.

"Why are you Scottish?" Bill's voice sounds from behind them, causing the two of them to turn around.

"I'm not Scottish, I'm just cross." The Doctor replies.

"Is there a Scotland in space?" Bill questions the man as the Doctor leads her down the stairs with Lucie close behind.

"They're all over the place, demanding independence from every planet that they land on." The Doctor tells Bill. "Why are you here?" He then asks her.

"Because I figured out why you keep your box as a phone box." Bill responds as they continue to walk.

"I told you, it's stuck." The Doctor replies.

"Advice and Assistance Obtainable Immediately. You like that." Bill smiles.

"No, I don't." The Doctor frowns at Bill.

"See, this is the point. You don't call the helpline because you are the helpline." Bill explains to him as she walks in front of him and stops him from walking.

"Don't sentimentalise me. I don't just fly around helping people out." The Doctor responds, Lucie smirks as she turns and faces them.

"What are you doing right now?" Bill questions the man.

"I happened to be passing by, so I'm mucking in." The Doctor glares at Lucie as her smirk turns into smile which is getting wider by the minute.

"You've never passed by in your life. You couldn't even leave me serving chips, so I'm not going to leave you." Bill stares the man.

The Doctor turns his face away from Bill, he then looks at the wall with curiosity. "Look at the wall." He distracts Bill and Lucie.

"The wall?" Bill raises an eyebrow in Lucie's direction, who shrugs and walks towards the man.

"What's wrong with the wall?" Lucie questions the man.

"You should know. You've watched the episode." He frowns in her direction.

"Yeah, well, my minds a bit fuzzy so some details I can't actually remember." Lucie mutters but the Doctor hears it.

"Closely. Before, when the Vardy, the little microbots, were going to attack you, you asked me where they came from. Well, they didn't come from anywhere. They were here all the time." The Doctor tells the two.

Lucie looks towards Bill, who gives a confused look. "What? In the wall?" Bill questions him.

"No, not in the wall. They're not in the wall, they are the wall." He sonicks the wall to reveal that it is made of tiny little blocks. "They're all the walls. These little robots, they didn't build this place, they became it. They can be a part of a wall one minute, flying around the next. This whole structure is built from interlocking microbots. Smile! You're in the belly of the beast." The Doctor tells the two.

"So what do we do?" Bill questions him.

"Well, the obvious. We find a real wall." The Doctor tells her. "Oh, you really are smiling, aren't you?"

"Do you know why?" She asks him. "You're an awesome tutor." Bill beams at him

Walking along a curved passageway. Lucie touches the wall as they walk along the passageway. "When the Vikings invaded, they used to pull their longboats out of the water, turn them upside down and live in them as houses until they'd pillaged and looted enough to build new ones." The Doctor tells the two.

"So?" Bill asks as Lucie raises an eyebrow at him

" You didn't see a space ship outside, did you? When the settlers first landed, they must have lived in it and built out from it, so it's still here, somewhere inside this building. Ah." The Doctor smiles to himself. He walks away from Lucie and Bill when he notices something at the end of the corridor. "Bits of meteor damage. Flecks of rust. Rivets. Oh, I love rivets. A wall. A real, honest wall. Not made of tiny robots but made of any old iron." The Doctor says as he feels the wall.

Bill's emoji smiles. "Every spacecraft needs a door." She pulls at the handle to no avail.

The Doctor presses a button and it opens. Lucie covers her mouth to hide her laughter at Bill's expression. "Not even locked. They were expecting to live in peace." The Doctor informs Bill and Lucie.

"Wicked." Bill gasps.

"We'll lock it after us, shall we?" The Doctor tells the two young women, unaware that Outside all the little robots get ! for eyes, and look up.

They begin to walk around the ship, Lucie tries to touch something but yeh Doctor slaps her hand away, she pouts in respond. "Its life support systems are starting up. It knows we're here." The Doctor says.

"Whoever did the interior decoration in here needs to take lessons from whoever did it out there." Bill points to behind them.

"Ah, this was built by humans, that was built by Vardy. Wet brains, dry brains." The Doctor says as they begin to go through the maze of pipes and stuff. "Ah! Good, old, universally compatible, incorruptible maps. You are here. This is the engine room. That's the target. That's where I'm going." The Doctor tells the two women.

"Where are we going?" Bill asks the Doctor.

"You're both staying here and you will be guiding me to here, using this map. I'll hear you through the thingummybob." The Doctor tells the two as he walks away.

"I'm on a space ship. Like, for real. A proper one." Bill says to Lucie.

Before Lucie has a chance to reply the Doctor's voice sounds through their ears. "Left or right?" He quizzes them

"Ow. Er, right." Bill responds.

Lucie proceeds to lean against the wall next to the map as Bill continues to watch it. "Well, they were certainly planning to make themselves at home here. They brought all their favourite knick-knacks." The Doctor

"There should be a door that leads onto a corridor." Bill informs him. "I really am on a spaceship." Bill smiles at Lucie in disbelief.

"That you are, Bill." Lucie smiles at her.

"Yes." The Doctor responds. "Which we are about to blow up." The Doctor tells the two.

Lucie rolls her eyes at the older man's voice. "Buzzkill." She mutters as she looks over at the map.

"I heard that." The Doctor tells her.

"Good." She acknowledges the smiles in his voice.

"How are you allowed to do that? Like, how are you allowed to blow something up and not get into trouble? I mean, blow something up, get into trouble. That is a standard sequence." Bill questions the man.

"What do you mean, allowed? It's a moral imperative. This is a murder machine." The Doctor informs Bill.

"Beautiful, though, I mean, the whole place. You should be able to see a staircase." Bill smiles.

"All traps are beautiful, that's how they work." The Doctor tells Bill. "Up or down?" He then asks the two.

"Down. What? What's this big bit in the middle?" Bill says as she examines the map.

"Doctor, there's this giant empty space in the middle. The engine is right in the middle of a big empty space. What's that for?" Lucie tells him.

"Attention. Attention. Erehwon systems initiated." They hear a voice sound through the ship.

"The ship's systems are set to respond to human presence. It was sleeping. We walked in, now it's waking up." The Doctor tells the two.

"Er, there should be a ladder." Bill tells him

"Got it." The Doctor says as hegoes down the ladder and opens a hatch in the deck.

An alarm sounds. The robots get their death faces on. Down another ladder. In the middle of a set of catwalks is his goal.

"Beautiful. Fleishman Cold Fusion Engine. All I've got to do is back the flow into the calorimeter and run. It's like it wants to get blown up." The Doctor tells the two.

"Hang on, I'm being thick." Bill tells herself. "We can come with you." She says as Lucie face palms her.

"Took that long to think of photographing it?" The Doctor tells the two.

"You'd already memorised it, hadn't you?" Lucie questions him.

"Yep." The Doctor replies.

"Stop trying to keep us out of trouble." Bill says.

Clinging to the cold fusion reactor on its perch over the vast void in the centre of the spaceship.

"There's no trouble. This is going to be a stroll in the park." The Doctor says.

The Doctor has made it across the empty space to the actual engine, which is a rectangular block, basically. Bill and Lucie make their way towards the Doctor, however, Bill stops as she notices something.

Bill admires a bust of Nefertiti in the cargo bay, then goes through a purple curtain. An older woman's body lies on a bier, and when she approaches, the badge on its forehead lights up with dots for eyes and a cross over the mouth.

"No." Bill mutters as Lucie walks over towards the body.

Unknown to them a robot has reached the main door to United Earth Colony Ship Erewhon. Its eyes become key symbols and the door unlocks for it. Bill opens a book at the corpse's feet and is given a display of Earth history in snapshots. Lucie notices what Bill is looking at and moves beside her to look as well.

"Doctor, why did people come here? Did something terrible happen?" Bill questions the Doctor as her and Lucie continue to look at the book.

"I can't hear you!" He says as he sonicks a pipe and gets scalded with steam. "This isn't as easy as it looks." The Doctor tells the two.

"I've got to know. The people who came here, were they the last people? Were they our last hope?" Bill questions the man.

"Earth was evacuated. But there were a number of ships. I've bumped into a few of them over the years. Right, I've re-routed the flow. No, no, no, no. That's not right. Bad noise. That's not right, no, no!" He tries to stop a wheel from turning, but whenever he has to let go the needle on the gauge keeps dropping again. "No. When the calorimeter reaches its peak. I could do with a hand here!" The Doctor tells the two women.

"Okay, on we're on our way." Bill informs the Doctor.

As they leave they come across a boy who is just standing there. "Are we there yet?" The boy asks the two.

Lucie and Bill look at each other in confusion but turn to face the young boy."Doctor, there's something you need to know." Bill tells the Doctor through the comms.

"I'm too busy!" The Doctor tells the woman.

Bill and Lucie help the young boy down the ladders. "Almost with you, Doctor." Bill tells the older man.

A robot is approaching the Doctor from the rear. "You took your time. When I let this go, it's going to spin back. I want you to hold it tight while I jam it shut." The Doctor then sees the reflection of the death emoji in the gauge, swings around with his big spanner and clobbers the robot, knocking it off the platform. But it grabs hold of his ankle.

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?" Bill yells down the hatchet.

"Ah! Don't worry about me. I'm having the time of my life, making new friends!" The Doctor replies sarcastically.

"Come on." Lucie tells Bill and the young boy.

As Lucie gets to the bottom of the ladder, Bill goes next then the young boy follows Bill down the ladder. The Doctor uses a steam hose to send the robot into the void under the engine core. Then he jams his big spanner into the wheel.

Lucie looks across the catwalk and sees Bill, Lucie. "Get ready to run! Run really fast!" He runs across a catwalk to Bill and Nate. "What? Where did you come from?" The Doctor questions the boy.

"Where is everybody?" The boy asks the Doctor.

"When you say everybody—," The Doctor is interrupt by the tannoy.

"My very good people, we will soon be beginning an emergency disembarkation. Good people, please prepare for disembarkation. We wish you a happy new world." The voice sounds throughout the spaceship.

"Doctor?" Bill raises her eyebrow at him.

"Pods. Pods." The Doctor mutters.

"What is it? What's happening?" Bill questions the man.

"Are they what I think they are?" Lucie questions the man.

"We can't blow up the city." The Doctor mumbles.

The needle is in the red and alarms are sounding. Lucie looks at the older man as he begins to work on the machine. "Why? Those pods, what's in them?" Bill questions him.

"I got it wrong. I got it very, very wrong." He says as he takes out the spanner and reconnects the hoses correctly. "The colony ship isn't on the way, it's right here. The colonists are all around us, cryogenically frozen. What's in those pods, Bill, is the surviving population of Earth. And I nearly killed all of them." The Doctor tells Bill.

"Welcome to your new world. Be happy." The tannoy says.

"They're waking up, aren't they?" Lucie questions the Doctor.

Lucie and Bill state at the man as they sit on the catwalk. "We must have triggered the process when we came in." The Doctor informs them.

"So what happens now?" Bill questions the man.

"Now? Now they're all going to leave this ship, and find their friends and family mulched in the garden. And if they don't smile about that, it's going to be the end of the human race." The Doctor informs the woman.

Lucie hears someone groaning, she sees a man coming towards them. "Oh! Oh, those pods, eh? Not much headroom. Oh, I thought I'd be first up. Steadfast, MedTech One. What day is this?" The man asks after he introduces himself.

"The end of the world." The Doctors responds.

"Again? We've only just got here." Steadfast responds.

"Bill, Lucie, with me." The Doctor orders the two women.

"What's happening?" Steadfast questions the Doctor.

"What's happening is nobody leaves this ship until I tell you otherwise. Clear? Nobody leaves." The Doctor tells the man as they walk away.

"Where are we going?" Bill questions the man.

"No idea. But if I look purposeful, they'll think I've got a plan. If they think I've got a plan, at least they won't try to think of a plan themselves." The Doctor admits.

"But you don't have a plan." Bill points out.

"I don't know how to stop it happening again because I can't figure out why it happened last time. What made them do this?" The Doctor responds, truthfully.

"I think I need to show you something." Bill tells him.

"Section A34, reanimation sequence commencing." The tannoy announces.

Lucie and Bill lead the Doctor where they were when they met the boy. Lucie keeps an eye out for any robots that might've came into the ship. Once they arrive at the room on the ship, Lucie stands by the book as the Doctor stands beside the woman's head.

"The spacecraft landed. Most of the colonists were kept in cryogenic suspension. A few, the ones with skills." The Doctor tells the two women.

"The best ones." Bill replies.

"The brave ones." Lucie then adds.

"They were woke to shepherd the little flocks of Vardy robots." The Doctor says.

"She came here. She was happy. It was all going well. Those are the shepherds, aren't they? And they're all dead." Bill

"If we rearrange this data to reflect the time of death, what do we get?" The Doctor asks the two.

"That's her." Lucie points out.

"This woman died. There's no sign of violence. So, you know, she just died the way that humans do. Then a few more people died all at the same time, and then a lot more died just after, and then, the rest. Dozens." The Doctor informs them.

"A virus? A virus that went, well, viral?" Bill questions the Doctor.

Lucie's eyes went wide as she realises what Bill is going on about."Grief! Grief! Grief as plague." The Doctor exclaims.

"But how?" Bill questions the man.

"The Vardies. Well, their job was to maintain happiness. At first, that meant making sure there was enough oxygen and water. That's what the badges are meant to communicate. Satisfaction, a positive mental state. But the Vardy are smart. They learn, try to be good servants, so they expand the definition of happiness until—." The Doctor begins.

"She dies." Bill finishes.

"No one had ever died here before this lady. The Vardies, they'd never heard of grief before. This place is all about hope and the future, and happiness. No one ever thought about the opposite. The Vardies didn't know what to do with it. They identified grief as the enemy of happiness and everyone who was experiencing grief as a problem, as," The Doctor says.

"Compost." Lucie responds.

"And all those dead people, well, you know, they had friends and family, too, so," the Doctor begins.

"Even more compost." Bill says.

"And so on, and so on, and so on. And what you get is a whole grief tsunami." The Doctor says.

"And all of this took how long? One morning? All of these people were slaughtered in a day?" Lucie questions the man.

"Slaughtered for their own good, because the Vardy think different. Like the magic haddock. Not bad, not good, just, just different." The Doctor tells the two.

"So, what will happen when the new people meet the robots?" Bill questions the man.

The Doctor gives Bill the pendant and she opens it. "That's the boy. The first to wake up. Where did you get this?" Bill questions the man.

Bill examines the pendant she then hands it to Lucie. "I think it's his mother's, don't you?" The Doctor tells Bill and Lucie.

"Yeah, or his Nan's. Well, he'll find her, when she wakes up in her pod." Bill says.

"I found it in the fruit garden, when we first arrived." The Doctor says as Lucie looks around. "I would say that a lot of the colonists had friends or family who were working here as shepherds. When they find out what happened," the Doctor says.

"They'll be grief-stricken." Bill tells them.

"And after that," the Doctor stares at the two.

"A massacre." Bill responds

The Doctor begins to move towards the curtain to leave the room. "Okay, where are we going?" Lucie questions the Doctor.

"What's the opposite of a massacre?" The Doctor questions the two.

"Okay, what?" Bill raises an eyebrow at the man.

"In my experience, a lecture." The Doctor responds.

Lucie looks at the Doctor with a confused look as they walk towards the pods. Lucie rushes forwards to keep up with Bill and the Doctor. She watches as the Doctor calls some of the humans over.

"You brought the Vardy here, microbots to make your life so easy. But like every slave class in history, the Vardy are beginning to have ideas of their own. They wanted to eliminate unhappiness, but to a robot that meant eliminating unhappy people. They gave you monitors, badges, so they'd know when you were too unhappy to live." The Doctor explains to the people.

After the Doctor finishes his explanation, Lucie begins to get a headache. She groans in response to ache, the Doctor turns and faces her.

"It's ok." The Doctor comforts her.

Lucie looks up at the Doctor as her headache increases. “What do you mean?” She asks him weakly.

“You’re about to go into my future even more now. I don’t remember seeing you after the place you’re about to go.” He tells her.

Golden sparks surround her, she then disappears. The Doctor looks at the place that his close friend had just been. He then turns to face Bill.

* * *

Lucie falls to the fall of the TARDIS unconscious. The Doctor, who in the TARDIS turns around and sees Lucie laying on the floor. They rush forward and kneel down by Lucie’s body.

“Oh, Loo.” The Doctor says as they brush Lucie’s hair from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you for taking your time and reading this book. I love that you guys are enjoying it. Also have any of you guessed which Doctor it is now?


	11. E L E V E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do a 13th Doctor episode but then I decided against. Anyways I hope you like it and yes I've chosen this episode. Sue me. I quite like this two parter to to be honest.

**In the TARDIS, South Wales, 2020**

* * *

"Doctor, is that? Is that Lucie?" Lucie hears a voice as she begins to come around.

_No wonder the doctor forgot where I ended up,_ Lucie thought to herself, _I'm with Amy and Rory in their earlier days when they began their journey._

Lucie begins to open her eyes, slowly."Yep. A very early version of Lucie." A male's voice responds.

They all look down when they hear her stirring awake. "Where am I?" Lucie mutters as she begins to sit up. "Doctor." 

Lucie looks up and sees the Doctor smiling down at her. "Hello, there." The Doctor responds.

"So I'm back with you and your stupid bow tie version." Lucie mutters.

Amy and Rory snort at the Doctor's reaction, as Lucie sits up not paying attention to them all. Her eyes wander around the console room, she blinks when a hand is shoved in front of her.

She looks up and sees that the Doctor has stuck his hand out. Giving him a smile off thanks, she takes it. Standing up, she joins the Doctor over towards the doors of the TARDIS.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor holds his arms out. "Behold, Rio." The Doctor says.

Lucie turns and faces Amy with a smirk on her face. "Nah." Amy responds.

"Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe."

"And it's really really chilly." Lucie complains as she places her arms across her chest.

"No? Ooo, feel that, though. What's that?"The Doctor begins to jumps up and down. "Ground feels strange. Just me. Wait. That's weird." He then says

"What's weird?" Rory questions the Doctor.

"Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place. Doctor, it's freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We are not stopping here. Doctor. You listening to me? It's a graveyard. You promised me a beach." Amy whines.

The Doctor walks over towards the blue grass in the Blue grass. He picks a bit up to examine it. "Patches of it all around the graveyard. So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot." The Doctor explains.

"Why are those people waving at us?" Amy says causing them to look up at the direction Amy is looking at. They see two figures on the other side of the valley.

"Can't be." The Doctor mumbles

Rory starts to wave back. "Don't." Amy shoves Rory's arm down.

The Doctor grabs a pair of binoculars from his pocket and takes a look through them. "It is. It's you two." The Doctor says as he looks between Amy and Rory.

"No, we're here. How can we be up there?" Rory questions the Doctor.

The Doctor then places his binoculars down. "Ten years in your future. Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine. Humans, you're so nostalgic." The Doctor mumbles.

"We're still together in ten years?" Amy questions in shock.

"No need to sound so surprised." Rory responds to Amy question.

"Hey, let's go and talk to them. We can say hi to future us. How cool is that?" Amy smiles at Rory.

"Er, no, best not. Really best not. These things get complicated very quickly, and oh look. Big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing. See, way better than Rio. Rio doesn't have a big mining thing." The Doctor dismisses the couple.

"We're not going to have a look, are we?" Amy questions the man.

"Let's go and have a look." The Doctor smiles at his friends. "Come on, you three, let's see what they're doing." The Doctor tells the trio behind him.

Lucie laughs at Rory and Amy's reaction to the Doctor. "If he can't get us to Rio, how's he ever going to get us back home?" Rory questions Amy and Lucie.

"Did you not see over there? It all works out fine." Amy tells Rory.

"After everything we've seen, we just drop back into our old lives? The nurse and the kissogram?" Rory questions his fiancée.

"I guess." Any frowns "He's getting away." Amy informs Rory and Lucie.

Rory catches Amy hand as she begins to walk towards the direction of the Doctor is heading. "Hang on. What are you doing with that?" Rory questions Amy.

"Engagement ring. I thought you liked me wearing it." Amy informs him.

"Amy, you could lose it. Cost a lot of money, that." Rory trails off causing Lucie to snigger at them both.

"Hmm. Spoilsport." Amy smirks at her fiancé, she then winks at Lucie.

Amy gives the ring to Rory. "Go on. I'll catch you both up." He runs back to the Tardis with Lucie in tow.

Lucie smirks at Rory as he puts the ring back in its box and safely on the console. "Rory, is the Doctor alright? He seems very protective of me." Lucie questions the man as they begin to walk towards the doors.

"Yeah. He's fine. We just had a bad adventure before you came. That's all." Rory rushes out. "Nothing bad happened, I promise." Rory informs her.

As he and Lucie come out of the Tardis to meet a woman. The woman is wearing a purple coat, with

"Well, that was quick." The woman tells the duo.

Lucie smiles at the woman in response. "Was it?" Rory questions her as a young boy walked around the TARDIS.

"It's great that you came." The woman tells the two.

The young boy continues to walk around the TARDIS. "Bit retro. What is it, portable crime lab?" The young boy asks the two.

Rory looks at Lucie for some sort of help. "Oh, er, sort of." Rory responses.

Lucie shakes the woman's hand as she holds it out for them both. "Ambrose Northover. I was the one who called." The woman, Ambrose, introduces herself "I run the meals on wheels for the whole valley. This is my son, Elliot." The young boy, Elliot, smiles at the two.

"Where's your uniform?" Elliot questions the two.

Lucie smiles at the young boy after he asks the question. "Don't be cheeky, Elliot. He's plain clothes. CID, is it? Anyway, it's over here." Ambrose begins to walk away from the two with Elliot behind her.

Lucie and Rory look at each other, Rory in confusion and Lucie with a wide smile. "Er, okay." Rory responds timidly.

They follow Ambrose to wherever she's taken them, Lucie gets a flashback to what happens in this episode. She blinks in shock of what just happened, she rushes down back to Rory who waits for her.

"Are you ok?" Rory questions her.

Lucie nods her head and smiles at him. "Yeah, just zoomed out for a minute." She responds to him.

Once they reach their destination, Lucie realises that they're by an open grave. Lucie watches as Rory looks closely at the grave to examine it. Lucie examines the outside of it for the slightest mark of a shovel. But nothing, she finds nothing on the outside to indicate that someone dug into it.

"It's a family plot, see. My aunt Gladys died six years ago. Her husband, Alun, died a few weeks back. He lived in the house two doors down. There's not many of us left up here now." Ambrose informs the two.

Lucie gives Rory a raised eyebrow as they take a look a closer look at the inside. "Mum, they doesn't care about that. They want to know about the dead bodies." Elliot tells his mother.

Lucie looks up at the woman as she begins to speak. "Yes. Sorry. Well, they always wanted to be buried in the same plot, together. But when we went to bury Uncle Alun, Gladys wasn't there. Gone. Body, coffin, everything." Ambrose tells the two.

Lucie and Rory look at each other with confusion. "What?" Rory questions the woman above them.

"The mad thing is, on the surface, the grave was untouched. No signs of it having been messed with." Ambrose tells the two.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Rory confesses to the two.

"Nobody has touched the grave since my aunt was buried. But when they dug it open, the body was gone. How is that possible?" Ambrose questions the two.

After a few minutes, Elliot and Ambrose leave the two to do their investigation. "Rory, see when I first meet you. Am I bitch to you?" Lucie questions the man.

"No." Rory responds. "You were actually pretty kind to me. You told the Doctor to be nice to me." Rory smiles at the young woman.

Lucie smiles back at the man with a warm smile. "Sounds like me." Lucie responds.

She then notices on the floor, she's about to tell Rory. But she hears footsteps. "Do you want sugar?" Elliot questions the two.

"Sorry?" Rory questions the young boy.

"In your tea. Mum's asking." Elliots tells the two.

"No. Just white, thanks." Rory responds, politely.

"I'll have two sugars in mine." Lucie responds.

"There's only one explanation, as far as I can see." Elliot informs the two.

"What's that, then?" Rory questions Elliot.

"The graves eat people. Devour them whole, leaving no trace." Elliot responds.

"Not sure about that." Rory tells him.

Lucie nudges the man next to her. "Ignore him, kid. What do you mean?" Lucie questions him.

"They didn't steal the body from above. They couldn't have got in from the sides. Only other thing is, they get in from underneath." Elliot tells the two.

"Not very likely, though." Rory tells him, causing Lucie nudge him once more.

"When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Elliot tells the two.

"Sorry?" Rory raises an eyebrow at him.

"Sherlock Holmes." Elliot informs him, sheepishly. "Got the audiobook. The graves round here eat people." Elliot tells the two.

The two watch as Elliot moves away from they grave, Lucie and Rory share a look. Lucie watches Elliots retreating form.

_For once, can kids not be right,_ Lucie thinks to herself, _I hate it when kids are right._

* * *

The two then climb out of the grave, they walk towards the direction of the village but stop when they see Elliot waiting for them. They rush towards the main part of the village. Ambrose hands then their cup of teas as they walk towards her house.

They then hear a noise, Rory and Lucie look at each other. Rushing towards the window they see a flash of red lightning surrounding the area they're in.

They notice the Doctor with two other people, running out of the house with Elliot and Ambrose behind them. "Doctor, something weird's going on here, the graves are eating people." Rory tells the time lord.

"Not now, Rory." The Doctor dismisses the man. "Energy barricade, invisible to the naked eye. We can't get out and no one from the outside world can get in."

"What?" Rory exclaims. "Okay, what about the TARDIS?" The man then questions the Doctor.

"The what?" A woman they don't know asks.

"Er, no. Those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes." The Doctor responses.

"Nine and a half minutes to what?" Rory and Lucie question the Doctor.

The Doctor looks at Lucie with wide eyes. "You should know." The Doctor whispers to her, as he stands beside her. "You know all of this stuff." The Doctor looks at her with concern.

Lucie looks at him with confusion. "I don't know what happens. I got a flashback but now it's like the memory of this episode has completely gone. I can't remember." Lucie tells the man.

"We're trapped, and something's burrowing towards the surface." The woman explains to them after the conversation between Lucie and the Doctor.

Lucie begins to follow the Doctor down the path. "Where's Amy?" Rory questions the Doctor.

"Get everyone inside the church." The Doctor instructs the woman. "Rory, I'll get her back."

Lucie walks with the woman towards the church again. "What do you mean, get her back? Where's she gone?" She hears Rory question the Doctor behind her.

"She was taken. Into the Earth." The Doctor responds.

"How? Why didn't you stop it?" Rory challenges the Doctor.

"I tried. I promise, I tried." The Doctor tells him.

"Well, you should've tried harder!" Rory snaps at the man.

"I'll find Amy. I'll keep you all safe, I promise. Come on, please. I need you alongside me." The Doctor pleads with Rory.

The woman smiles at Lucie as she helps her with the wheelbarrow. "Thanks. I'm Nasreen." The woman introduces herself.

"I'm Lucie but the Doctor, Amy and Rory call me Loo." She smiles back.

"Who are you to them?" Nasreen questions Lucie.

"A friend." She respond.

They come to the church, the older man opens the door up. Lucie helps Nasreen get everything set up. Lucie looks around and sees a nice stained glass window behind the altar, but the small building is just used for storage now.

"So we can't get out, we can't contact anyone, and something, the something that took my husband, is coming up through the Earth." Ambrose exclaims.

"Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready." The Doctor tells her.

"No, stop. This has gone far enough. What is this?" Ambrose questions the Doctor.

"He's telling the truth, love." The man named, Mack, tells her.

"Come on. It's not the first time we've had no mobile or phone signals. Reception's always rubbish." Ambrose tells everyone in the room.

"ook, Ambrose. We saw the Doctor's friend get taken, okay? You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen the impossible today, and the only person who's made any sense of it for me, is the Doctor." Nasreen tells the woman.

"Him?" The woman raises an eyebrow at the man.

"Me." The Doctor smiles in the direction of Ambrose, before he goes back to plugging stuff in.

"Can you get my dad back?" Elliot questions the Doctor.

"Yes. But I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say from this second onwards, because we're running out of time." The Doctor tells Ambrose and Elliot.

Ambrose takes a deep breath and looks at the man in front of her. "So tell us what to do." Ambrose tells the time lord.

"Thank you. We have eight minutes to set up a line of defence. Bring me every phone, every camera, every piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find." The Doctor instructs. "Every burglar alarm, every movement sensor, every security light. I want the whole area covered with sensors." The Doctor informs them.

The equipment is set up. The dots are still heading up towards the surface on the computer screens. Lucie watches the dots closely, as the others do their stuff.

"Right, guys, we need to be ready for whatever's coming up." The Doctor informs them all. I need a map of the village marking where the cameras are going." The Doctor tells Elliot.

"I can't do the words. I'm dyslexic." Elliot informs him.

"Oh, that's all right, I can't make a decent meringue. Draw like your life depends on it, Elliot." The Doctor tells the young boy.

"I'll help you." Lucie smiles at the young boy.

"Six minutes forty." Mack informs everyone. There's now five minutes to go. The new CCTV array is ready. "Works in quadrants. Every movement sensor and trip light we've got. If anything moves, we'll know." Mack informs the Doctor.

"Good lad." The Doctor smiles at Mack.

Less than three and a half minutes. Elliot runs in with his map, with Lucie behind him. "Look at that. Perfect. Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein. It's not stopping you." The Doctor tells Elliot.

"Lucie, helped me a bit though." Elliot confesses, smiling at Lucie. "But I don't understand what you're going to do." Elliot looks up at the man with confusion.

"Two phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices. A pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe." The Doctor explains the young boy.

"Knock 'em out. Cool." Elliot laughs.

"Lovely place to grow up round here." The Doctor comments.

"Suppose. I want to live in a city one day. Soon as I'm old enough, I'll be off." Elliot informs the Doctor.

"I was the same where I grew up." The Doctor smiles.

"Did you get away?" Elliot questions the Doctor.

"Yeah." The Doctor replies.

Elliot then turns to face Lucie. "What about you? You look like you've just moved somewhere." He tells her.

"I-I did move away. I went to university in Cardiff." Lucie tells the young boy. "But I still missed being in my hometown. It felt like I was far but I wasn't." She smiles down at him.

"Do you both miss it?" Elliot questions the two.

"So much." The Doctor tells him.

"I miss it so much." Lucie smiles down at him.

"Is it monsters coming? Have you met monsters before?" Elliot questions the two.

"Yeah." The Doctor replies.

"You scared of them?" Elliot questions the man.

Lucie stands behind the man and nods. "No, they're scared of me." The Doctor replies.

"Will you really get my dad back?" Elliot then asks the two.

"No question." The Doctor smiles softly at him.

"I left my headphones at home." Elliot says.

"I'll come with you to make sure you're safe." Lucie reassures him.

The two rush back Elliot's home, Lucie waits outside the gate for him. She notices it beginning to go dark, Elliot comes out of house. Grabbing his hand, they run towards the church. Turning around, Lucie notices something is moving in the graveyard.

Running to the door, Elliot and Lucie begin to bang on it. "Mum! Grandpa Tony! Let me in!" Elliot shouts.

"Doctor! Rory!" Lucie shouts as she bangs on the door as well.

"Elliot!" Ambrose shouts through the door.

"Lucie!" Rory shouts.

"Let us in." Elliot pleads.

"He's out there. Help me!" They could hear Ambrose pleas to the others.

"Open the door. Mum! There's something out here." Elliots shouts through the door.

Lucie looks behind her to see something running past. "Doctor, there's something coming closer." Lucie shouts. "Let us in." She bangs on the door.

"Push, Elliot. You too, Lucie." The woman tells the two.

Something flashes past, causing Elliot and Lucie look behind them again. "Push, Elliot. Give it a shove." Ambrose shouts.

"Mum. Hurry up." Elliot says as something looks down on him and Lucie. "Mum." Elliot stutters and Lucie says the Doctor's and Rory's names.

The door finally opens. "Elliot! Where is he? He was here. He was here. Elliot!" The mother shouts out her sons name.

"Ambrose, don't go running off!" The Doctor warns her.

"Ambrose!" Mack shouts.

"Doctor, Lucie was with Elliot." Rory says causing the two to run after Ambrose and Mack.

"Lucie!" The Doctor calls out.

* * *

Lucie awakes in a glass coffin, she struggles to move around. She hears someone struggling beside her. "Let me out. Can anybody hear me? I'm alive in here! Let me out! I know you're out there. My name is Amy Pond and you'd better get me the hell out of here or so help me I am going to kick your backside." She hears the voice of Amy. "Please?"Amy asks quietly.

She hears Amy going quiet a few moments later, then the figure appeared above her. "Who are you?" Lucie asks timidly. "Please don't hurt me." She says as the figure disappears.

She then sees some gas appearing into the coffin. She tries to move away but passes out a second later.

* * *

The next time she wakes up, she sees Amy beside her. "Lucie, are you ok?" She questions the young woman.

"I think so. My head hurts though. Wait, where's the young boy?" Lucie questions Amy, she tries to move her hands to but realises she's tied down.

"Don't struggle. Close your eyes and don't struggle." A man beside Amy says.

"What? Where are we? Why can't we move my body?" The red-haired ask the man.

"Decontamination, they call it. They did it to me while I was conscious." The man tells the two women.

"Okay, you're freaking us out now. Did what? Who did?" Lucie questions the man.

"Dissected me." He shows them a scar running from sternum to naval.

"No." Amy breaths out.

"He's coming. I'm sorry. I wish I could help you." The man tells them.

They towards the entrance to see some green man scientist approaches with a scalpel. Lucie and Amy begin to move around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry about how long this chapter took. So Lucie is slowly loosing her memories of what's happens in the episodes. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and are enjoying Lucie's journey so far.


	12. Chapter T W E L V E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. Long time no see, I’ve been busy with stuff. Anyways, I want to apologise for not releasing a chapter for a two months. I’ve been trying to get into my comfort place to write and here we are.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Also the next one is going to be a filler with loads of Lucie and Doctor content. Love you all. Also I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

**Under the earth, South Wales, in 2020**

* * *

"Don't you come near us with that." Amy tells the scientist trying to keep them away from Lucie.

The scientist makes an audio note. "From the clothing, the human female appears to be more resistant to the cold than the male." The scientist says. “The other female seems to be wearing much more resistant to the heat.” He speaks once more.

Lucie rolls her eyes at the Silurian who speaks. "I dressed for Rio!" Amy tells him.

"The other human female seems to be more resistant to the warmth than their friend." The scientist then speaks.

"Leave them alone. You've got me." The man tries to plead with the scientist to stay away from the two women.

Amy and Lucie's wrists are clamped tighter. Causing the two let out cries of pain. "Decontamination complete. Commencing dissection." The scientist then says.

As he gets closer towards Lucie, she tries to move further back into thing she's in. "Area Seventeen incursion. Species diagnostic requested. Area Seventeen incursion. Species diagnostic requested." A voice says.

The scientist runs out. "Yeah. And stay out." Amy says. She has somehow managed to get the restraints control from Malohkeh. She frees herself, then Mo, then Lucie. "Ah ah!" Amy lets out a laugh of delight.

"How did you get that?" Mo questions the woman.

"You never picked a lizard man's pocket? Come on, before he gets back." Amy tells the two. 

They leave the room and go down a corridor, Lucie stays at the back in case that being comes down the corridor. "I'm Amy, this is Lucie." Amy introduces herself and her friend.

"I'm Mo." The man responds.

"You're Elliots father." Lucie looks at the man in surprise.

"You know Elliot." He questions Lucie. "Is he safe?" He then asks her.

"I don't know. Me and him went to get his headphones. I went with him so he wasn't alone. Then I woke up here." Lucie admits to the man.

As they continue their journey, Lucie keeps looking behind her making sure there's nothing behind them. "That creature, do you think it was an alien? Any more of them, do you think? Do you think the Earth's been invaded?" The man questions Amy and Lucie.

"Don't know. But I know someone who could have some answers. We need to get back to the surface and find him. I wonder where this leads." Amy tells the man.

"Maybe it's a way out of here." Amy presses a button on a wall panel. A screen lights up, then the area behind the door. It is a stasis alcove, and Elliot is inside. "Oh, my God, no." Mo mumbles.

"What is it?" Amy questions the man.

Lucie rushes over and sees Elliot inside. "It's my son. It's Elliot. What've they done to him? He's in there. We have to get him out. Elliot? Elliot, it's Dad." 

The father tries to press the button for the door to open but it won't budge. "Access denied. Unauthorised genetic imprint." A voice speaks.

"Stop. Seriously, we can't get in." Amy tells the man.

"That's my boy in there." Mo tells the two women.

"These screens, they're monitoring something. I think they're vital signs. Heartbeats, pulses. Why else would he be wired up? He's still alive." Amy tells the man.

Lucie looks around where they are to see if she can spot a map to see what corridor they're in. "All right. We find weapons, get that creature from the lab and force it to release Elliot, yeah?" Mo looks at the two raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Trust me. We'll get him out." Amy reassures him.

Amy leads the way as they walk down the corridor, Mo and Lucie are behind her making sure nothing sneaks up on them. Lucie begins to 

"These chambers are all over the city." Amy says

She lights up two. They contain the things that had taken the three of them from the surface. Mo and Lucie jump back the appearance of the beings. "Turn it off, quick. They're not moving." Mo tells Amy.

"Maybe they're asleep. Let's have another look." Amy tells Mo wanting to have a closer look at the creatures.

"No, Amy, don't. Don't." Amy opens the chamber and goes inside. "Amy, what are you doing? Get out of there." Mo tries to order her.

"Some sort of suspended animation. I wonder what these are?" Amy kneels down looks at the discs the Silurians are standing on. "The Doctor would know. The Doctor always knows."

"Hey, look." Mo nods to above them.

Above the two Silurians are tunnels heading straight up. "Wait. I've got it. It's how they came up to the surface. Some sort of powered transport discs. It's our way out of here." Amy squeals in realisation that she'd be able to see her fiancé.

"Even better. Weapons. Come on, now we can fight back." Mo tells the two.

Amy and Mo take the Silurian disc weapons from the warriors and back out of the chamber. Amy switches it off. 

"Which way now?" Mo questions the two women.

"Door at the end." Amy replies.

"Are you sure?" Mo quizzes her.

"No." Lucie replies.

The door at the end leads to a balcony overlooking a vast chamber, containing warriors as far as the eye can see.

"Wow." Mo breaths

"Yeah." Amy responds.

"We don't stand a chance." Mo realises.

Amy and Lucie look at each other in fear. "We have to find the Doctor." Amy tells Mo.

They then move back down the direction they come from. Hearing voices echoing, Lucie and Amy go through one entrance whilst Mo goes through the one entrance.

"Oh, lovely place. Very gleaming." They hear the Doctor voice.

"This is our court and our place of execution." They hear a female say.

Amy and Lucie walk through one of the entrances. "Let them go." Amy demands.

"Amy Pond. There's a girl to rely on. Oh, and Lucie Johnstone." The Doctor smiles at the two.

"You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever, buster." Amy tells the being, as Mo moves to the main entrance.

"Mo." Nasreen smiles at the man, happy that he's alive.

"Now let them go, or I shoot." Restac moves towards Amy. "I'm warning you." Restac disarms Amy, throwing her onto the floor.

Lucie rushes towards Amy to help her sit up. "Don't you touch her!" The Doctor tells the being.

"And you." Mo is disarmed.

"All right, Restac, you've made your point." The male being tells the main one.

"This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh." Restac tells him.

They hiss at each other. "This isn't the way." Malohkeh tells her.

"Prepare them for execution." Restac ignores Malohkeh.

Lucie is placed on the right side of Amy. "Okay, sorry. As rescues go, didn't live up to its potential." Amy apologises to the Doctor.

The five are shacked to rings in a pair of columns. "I'm glad you're both okay." The Doctor tells his two friends.

"Me too." Lucie agrees.

"Lizard men, though." Amy then says

"Homo Reptilia. They occupied the planet before humans. Now they want it back." The Doctor informs the three who don't know what's happened.

"After they've wiped out the human race." Nasreen then says.

"Right. Preferred it when I didn't know, to be honest." Amy then says.

They all watch as the Homo Reptilians face them but Restac stays facing the front. "Why are they waiting? What do you think they're going to do with us?" Nasreen asks the Doctor.

Her questions is answered as they all see Rory, Mack and Ambrose on a computer screen. "Who is the ape leader?" Restac questions them.

"It's them. How are they doing that? How do they know that we're in here?" Unknown to them Ambrose covers Alaya's body with a tarpaulin.

"Who speaks for the apes?" Restac questions them more firmly.

"Don't tell them what's happened." Mack orders Rory and Ambrose.

Rory is on a large holographic screen. "I speak for the humans. Some of us, anyway." Rory tells them.

"Do you understand who we are?" Restac questions Rory.

"Sort of. A bit. Not really." Rory trails off.

"We have ape hostages." Restac tells him.

"Doctor! Amy! Lucie!" Rory exclaims as he notices his fiancée and friends.

"Mo! Mo, are you okay?" Ambrose questions her husband.

"I'm fine, love. I've found Elliot. I'm bringing him home." Mo reassures his wife.

"Amy, I thought I'd lost you." Rory breaths.

"What, cause I was sucked into the ground? You're so clingy." Amy smirks at her fiancé.

"Tony Mack!" Nasreen shouts to her friend.

"Having fun down there?" Mack smiles at her.

"Not to interrupt, but just a quick reminder to stay calm." The Doctor tells them all.

"Show me Alaya. Show me, and release her immediately unharmed, or we kill your friends," Restac pauses. "One by one." She continues.

"No." Ambrose says as she pushes Rory out of the way of the computer.

"Ambrose." Rory warns her.

Lucie looks up at the screen with fear in her eyes. "Steady now, everyone." The Doctor tells Ambrose.

"Ambrose, stop it." Mack tells his daughter.

"Get off me, Dad." Ambrose snaps as she pushes him off of her. "We didn't start this." Ambrose speaks through the computer.

"Let Rory deal with this, Ambrose, eh?" The Doctor tells her.

"We are not doing what you say any more. Now, give me back my family." Ambrose demands.

Restac stays quiet for a couple of seconds. "No. Execute the girl." Restac bellows.

Amy is untied as the Doctor and Lucie begin to protest. "No! No, wait!" Rory yells out from the computer.

Amy is thrown in front of the homo reptilians holding their weapons. "Rory!" Amy exclaims.

The screen goes blank, before Rory has the chance to see his fiancée die. Lucie turns her face away so she doesn't have to see what's about to happen.

"Fire!" Restac orders

Amy closes her eyes to stop her from seeing them shooting at their weapons and so she doesn't have to see her friends reactions. "Stop!" An elder man's voice echoes. "You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?" The being says as he walks into the room with Malohkeh behind him.

"The apes are attacking us." Restac tells him.

"You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them." Eldane demands.

"I do not recognise your authority at this time, Eldane." Restac comments.

"Well then, you must shoot me." Eldane tells her.

Restac turns to the scientist beside Eldane. "You woke him to undermine me." She glares at him.

"We're not monsters. And neither are they." Malohkeh responds as he gestures to the humans.

"What is it about apes you love so much, hmm?" Restac questions him. 

"While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself." Malohkeh informs her.

"We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet." Restac tells Eldane and Malohkeh.

"Shush now, Restac. Go and play soldiers. I'll let you know if I need you." Eldane tells her.

"You'll need me, then we'll see." Restac says as she storms off with her soldiers behind her.

Once free from the chains, Lucie rushes over towards Amy. The ginger haired woman wraps an arm around Lucie to keep her close by in case anything goes wrong.

"Rory. Hello." The Doctor greets the man through screen, this time without them wearing the chains.

"Where's Amy? And where's Lucie?" Rory bombards the Doctor.

"They're fine. Look, here, they're fine." He smiles.

The Doctor moves the camera so the man could see his fiancée and his friend. "Oh, thank God." Rory mutters.

"Keeping you on your toes." Amy tells the man. 

"No time to chat. Listen, you need to get down here. Go to the drill storeroom. There's a large patch of earth in the middle of the floor." The Doctor instructs. "The Silurians are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble technology. It's how they travel and frankly, it's pretty cool. Bring Alaya. We hand her over, we can land this after all. All going to work, promise. Got to dash. Hurry up." The Doctor tells him before transmission ends. 

Lucie sits in between Amy and Nasreen as they listen to the Doctor talking to Eldane. She places an hand on a chin as watches the interaction.

The Doctor walks around, places both of his hands on the table and leans down. "I'd say you've got a fair bit to talk about." He informs the people sitting at the table

"How so?" The elder Siluren questions. 

"You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it." The Doctor beams 

"Are you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?" Eldane quizzes him once more

The Doctor looked between the Siluren and the three women sitting at the table . "Me? No. But they are." The Doctor points towards the women.

"What?" Nasreen questions the time lord.

"No, we're not." Amy complains to the Doctor.

"Course you are. Amy Pond, Lucie Johnston and Nasreen Chaudhry, speaking for the planet? Humanity couldn't have better ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?" The Doctor questions the three women.

Amy and Lucie share a look between each other. Amy stands up rushes towards the Doctor with Nasreen nearby. "Is this what happens, in the future? The planet gets shared? Is that what we need to do?" Amy questions the man.

"Er, what are you talking about?" Nasreen questions the trio.

Lucie rolls her eyes at the Doctor not telling Nasreen who they are. "Oh Nasreen, sorry. Probably worth mentioning at this stage, Lucie, Amy and I travel in time a bit."

"Anything else?" Nasreen questions.

"There are fixed points through time where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them." The Doctor informs Nasreen. "This is an opportunity. A temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today, will change future events, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you, here, now. So do good, for humanity, and for Earth." The Doctor tells the three.

Amy and Nasreen turn backs round and sit back down. "Right. No pressure there, then." Amy mumbles.

"We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It is just too big a leap." Nasreen exclaims

Lucie and Amy stare at the Doctor and Nasreen with curiosity on their faces. "Come on. Be extraordinary." The Doctor smiles.

"Oh." Nasreen whispers.

"Okay. Bringing things to order. The first meeting of representatives of the human race and Homo Reptilia is now in session. Ha! Never said that before. That's fab. Carry on." The Doctor tells the foursome at the table. "Now, Mo. Let's go and get your son. Oh, you know, humans, and their predecessors shooting the breeze. Never thought I'd see it." The Doctor smiles at the father.

As the Doctor leaves Lucie and Amy look at each before turning back around and facing the Silurian.

"We lived on the surface of the planet long before you did. Our sole purpose has been to return to our rightful place." Eldane informs the trio.

Amy places her head on the table in annoyance over the way the meeting is going so far. "And we've got a planet that can't already sustain the people who live there. And you want to add a whole other species to drain resources--" Nasreen begins.

"So, what about the areas that aren't habitable to us?" Lucie questions Eldane and the other two women. 

Amy let's out a laugh when she realises what Lucie is getting at. "You're amazing, Loo. Has anyone ever told you that?" Amy questions her friend. "The Australian outback, Sahara desert, Nevada plains. They're all deserted." Amy points out.

"Yes, fine, but what happens when their population grows and breeds and spreads? And anyway, what benefit does humanity get, and how will we ever sell this to people on the surface?" Nasreen questions Amy, Lucie and Eldane.

"If I could get a word in, maybe I could tell you. You give us space, we can bring new sources of energy, new methods of water supply, new medicines, scientific advances. We were a great civilisation." Eldane informs the trio. "You provide a place for us on the surface, we'll give you knowledge and technology beyond humanity's dreams. If we work together, this planet could achieve greatness." The Silurian tells the three women.

"Okay. Now I'm starting to see it." Nasreen smiles 

Amy and Lucie high five each other as they achieve what they're wanting. "Oh yeah."

They all turn around at the sound of clapping. "Not bad for a first session. More similarities than differences." The Doctor smiles as he enters the room along with Mo and Elliot.

The floor vibrates as the others arrive down into the earth. "The transport has returned. Your friends are here." Eldane informs them. 

Lucie stands in front of the Doctor as he places a hand upon her shoulder as they wait patiently for the others. Tighting his grip on her shoulders, Lucie feels comfort in this action. Even if she doesn't know her friends probably just yet. 

Rory appears in the doorway, followed by Ambrose. "Here they are." The Doctor smiles

"Mum!" Elliot rushes towards her mother, causing Lucie to get a feeling of jealously.

"Rory!" Amy shouts as she sees her fiancè.

"Something's wrong." The Doctor mutters.

Mack carrying Alaya's body wrapped in a blanket. "Doctor, what's he carrying?" Amy questions as Lucie moves over towards Rory and Amy.

"No. Don't do this. Tell me you didn't do this." Mack lays Alaya on the floor. "What did you do?" He question the man.

"It was me. I did it." The voice of Ambrose interrupts the two men.

"Mum?" Elliot questions his mother.

Elliot backs away from his mother in disbelief. "I just wanted you back." Ambrose tells her son.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. You have to believe me, they're better than this." The Doctor tells Eldane.

"This is our planet!" Ambrose exclaims.

"We had a chance here." The Doctor snaps at the woman.

"Leave us alone." Ambrose cries.

"In future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity." The Doctor tells the woman.

Restac and her troops march in. Amy grabs Lucie and holds her close to her as they watch the troops enter from both sides. "My sister." Restec notices a body laying and the floor. As she kneels down removes the cover from the face she cries. "Oh. And you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?" She snaps at the man.

"One woman. She was scared for her family. She is not typical." The Doctor tells Restac.

"I think she is." Restac glares at Ambrose.

"One person let us down, but there is a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there. You were building something here. Come on. An alliance could work." The Doctor tells the Silurian and human woman.

"It's too late for that, Doctor." Ambrose says.

"Why?" The Doctor questions.

Taking out a stopwatch, Lucie's eye go wide realising that her knowledge of the show slowly disappearing. "Our drill is set to start burrowing again in fifteen minutes." Amrbrose says causing Lucie to groan in frustration.

"What?" Nasreen looks at the two as if they've gone mad.

"What choice did I have? They had Elliot." Mack tells his friend.

"Don't do this. Don't call their bluff." The Doctor says.

"Let us go back. And you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone." Ambrose pleads with the Silurian. 

Restec looks towards Ambrose before tilting her head. "Execute her." She orders her troops.

"No!" The Doctor grabs Ambrose and they run. "Everybody, back to the lab. Run." He orders the others.

"Execute all the apes." Restac bellows.

The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver. The Silurian weapons go Bang! "This is a deadly weapon. Stay back." He dodges a lashing tongue. 

"Take everyone to the lab. I'll cover you." The Doctor tells Eldane.

"Go. Go." Rory shouts.

Lucie stays with the Doctor even thoigh she knows she shouldn't. "Ah, ah, Stop right there or I'll use my very deadly weapon again. One warning, that's all you get. If there can be no deal, you go back into hibernation. All of you, now. This ends here." The Doctor tells Restac.

"No. It only ends with our victory." Restac tells the Doctor

"Like I said, one warning." The Doctor tells her. "Come on you." He grabs Lucie's hand and pulls her into the lab. "Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen. Let me know if we get company. Amy, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got." He rushes over towards Mack.

"Okay. Um, er, twelve minutes till drill impact." Amy tells her friend.

"Tony Mack. Sweaty forehead, dilated pupils. What are you hiding?" The Doctor questions.

The green veins are all across his chest. Lucie looks on with a scared look on her face. 

"Tony, what happened?" Nasreen asks in shock.

"Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?" He directs the question to both Eldane and the Doctor.

The Doctor takes out his sonic and scans him. "You're not dying, you're mutating." He says.

"How can I stop it?" Mack questions the Doctor. 

"Decontamination program. Might work." The Doctor rambles "Don't know. Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?" The Doctor turns and faces the creature.

"Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way. We're surrounded in here." Mo informs the Doctor.

"So, question is, how we do stop the drill given we can't get there in time? Plus, also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded?" The Doctor questions everyone. "Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?" The Doctor looks over towards the woman.

"To blow up my life's work?" Nasreen exclaims.

"Yes. Sorry. No nice way of putting that." The Doctor wince. 

"Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in er--" she looks at Amy.

"Eleven minutes forty seconds." Amy informs them.

"Yes. Squeaky bum time." The Doctor laughs.

"Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be out and on the surface by then." Nasreen informs the Doctor.

"But we can't get past Restac's troops." Rory informs the Doctor.

"I can help with that. Toxic Fumigation. An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection." Elande informs them all. "A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down." He finishes. 

"You could end up killing your own people." Amy says.

"Only those foolish enough to follow Restac." He tells her softly.

"Eldane, are you sure about this?" The time lord questions the Silurian.

"My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet." Eldane replies truthfully.

"No." 

"Ten minutes, Doctor." Amy reads.

"But maybe it should be. So, here's a deal. Everybody listening. Eldane, you activate shutdown. I'll amend the system, set your alarm for a thousand years time." The Doctor says. "A thousand years to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow make it known. This planet is to be shared." The Doctor smiles at Elliot and Lucie who smile back.

"Yeah. I get you." Elliot tells him.

Lucie winks at the Doctor. "So do I." She says.

"Yes. Fluid controls, my favourite. Energy pulse. Timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade. Need to cancel it out quickly." The Doctor says.

"Fumigation pre-launching." Eldane announces.

"There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor." Rory says as he stands next to Amy and Lucie.

"Ah ha, super-squeaky bum time." He laughs. "Get ready to run for your lives. Now." He tells them.

"But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet." Eldane points out.

"Well, go. All of you, go." He orders them all.

"No, we're not leaving you here." Ambrose disagrees.

"Granddad." Elliot looks at him with confusion.

"Eight minutes ten seconds." Amy's voice sounds throughout the lab.

"Now you look after your mum. You mustn't blame her. She only did what she thought was right." Mack says softly.

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?" Elliot questions his grandfather.

"I'll be here, always. I love you, boy." He hugs the young boy. "You be sure he gets home safe." He tells Ambrose.

"This is my fault." Ambrose tells her dad.

"No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here's my only hope." He informs his daughter.

"I love you, Dad." Ambrose sobs.

"Go. Go." Mack tells.

"Come on." Mo shouts on his wife as he waits at the door for her.

"Go on." He orders his family.

"Toxic fumigation initiated." A voice echoes throughout the lab.

They all surround the computers to watch the Silurian's disappear. Lucie looks over towards the Doctor with wide eyes.

"They're going. We're clear." Amy tells the Doctor

"Okay, everyone follow Nasreen. Look for a blue box. Get ready to run." The Doctor orders

Rory takes a hold of Lucie's hand and pushes her out of the room. As they run Lucie looks back for the Doctor and Amy but doesn't see them or Rory. As soon as they exit the city, the trio come running out.

Grabbing Lucie's hand, the Doctor orders them to follow him. Arriving at the blue box, the Doctor let's go of Lucie's hand and opens the door.

"No questions, just get in. And yes, I know, it's big. Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again, Get yourself fixed up. Come on. Five minutes and counting. Not here." They turn around and see that there is a crack in the wall. "Not now. It's getting wider." He notices

"The crack on my bedroom wall." Amy says as they get closer.

"And the Byzantium. All through the universe, rips in the continuum." The Doctor says as he starts to remember something. "Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?" He gets closer to the crack.

"Four minutes fifty. We have to go." Amy tells the Doctor.

"The Angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew. Everybody knows except me." The Doctor tells them. "Even Lucie knows but she can't tell me as it could change the timelines." He says.

"Doctor, just leave it." Lucie says trying to get his attention away from the crack.

"But where there's an explosion, there's shrapnel." The Doctor smiles

"Doctor, you can't put your hand in there." Rory says.

The Doctor puts a red handkerchief over his hand and reaches into the crack. "Why not?" The Doctor questions.

"Argh. I've got something." He says.

"What is it?" Amy questions getting closer.

He pulls his arm back out. "I don't know." He answers honestly.

"Doctor?" Rory tries to get the time lord attention.

They all turn to where Rory is pointing Restac crawls in. "She was there when the gas started. She must have been poisoned." Amy says.

"You." Restac growls.

"Okay, get in the Tardis, the three of you." He orders fearing for his friends lives.

"You did this." Restac raises her weapon.

"Doctor!" Rory pushes the Doctor out of the way and takes the full force of the blast. 

"Rory!" Amy and Lucie cry out in surprise.

They rush towards Rory, the Doctor takes out his sonic and uses it to scan him. "Rory, can you hear me?" The Doctor questions.

"I don't understand." Rory mumbles.

"Shush. Don't talk. Doctor, is he okay? We have to get him onto the Tardis." Amy tells the Doctor.

"We were on the hill. I can't die here." Rory tells Amy.

"Don't say that." Amy whispers tearfully.

"You're so beautiful. I'm sorry." Rory says before he dies.

Lucie stands with tears rolling down her face, the Doctor slowly stands up next up 

"Doctor, help him." Amy cries as the light from the crack reaches Rory's feet.

"Amy, move away from the light. If it touches you, you'll be wiped from history. Amy, move away now." The Doctor tells her.

Lucie watches on with her cheeks shining from the tears falling. "No. I am not leaving him. We have to help him." Amy says, tearfully.

"The light's already around him. We can't help him." The Doctor says

"I am not leaving him." Amy tells the Doctor.

Wrapping him arms her form, the Doctor "We have to." 

"No!" Amy protests.

Wrapping him arms her form, the Doctor begins to drag her away. "I'm sorry." The Doctor apologises.

"Get off me!" Amy sobs

The Doctor drags Amy to the Tardis. "I'm sorry." He apologises.

"Get off me. No." Amy screams.

Lucie watches the scene in silence, she looks back at Rory's body beginning to fade due to the light. The Doctor looks back and rushes towards Lucie as she tries to go near Rory.

"You can't help him." He whispers as he drags her to the TARDIS.

"I can. Let me save him." She sobs, his hearts break as he sees the younger version of his friend crying. 

He pushes her into the box and locks the door shut with the sonic. Closing her eyes, Lucie let's out a watery sigh. Sinking to the floor, she stares ahead thinking that she'd failed Rory. Feeling the floor shake, Lucie looks over towards the console.

"What were you saying?" She hears Amy ask.

Hearing footsteps from the stairs, Lucie looks over and notices Mo and his family. "I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad." Mo says to them all.

Grabbing the stopwatch, Amy looks at it with wide eyes. "Doctor. Five seconds till it all goes up." Amy tells him

They all dash outside just in time to see the drilling derrick explode. "All Nasreen's work just erased." Amy says.

"Good thing she's not here to see it. She's going to give Tony hell when they wake up." Mo tells them all.

Lucie stays beside the TARDIS and watches as the others interact with each other. Having enough of being outside, she rushes into the TARDIS.

Luck being on her side the TARDIS shows Lucie towards her room. Entering it she doesn't look around probably but flops down on her bed. Facing the wall, she let's out a sob. Sniffling, she wipes her eyes as she hears footsteps approaching.

Knocks sound on the doors. "Loo, are you okay?" The voice of the Doctor sounds throughout the door.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She winces as she lies.

Hearing the Doctor sigh in defeat at the answer she gets. "Well, if you need me I'll be in the console rooms." He tells her.

"Okay." She mumbles hugging her pillow tightly.


End file.
